Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Digimon Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: The Digimon Heroes (Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon) who are traveling many dream worlds for the Mark of Digimon from Yen Sid.
1. Dream of Digital World

Duskmon wake up in Wisemon's Computer Room and saw 2 body with darkness rising out, and he saw Ice Devimon.

Ice Devimon: Hmm. Is this how you want it? Cherubimon. Can fill me in?

?: My name...

He summon his sword and make Ice Devimon shock

Ice Devimon: Huh? Do you remember now, or... Wait a minute, did you never lose your memory?

Then he stab Ice Devimon in the chest

?: That's isn't my name. I'm not "Cherubimon".

Then Ice Devimon's heart has comes out of his chest

?: My name... Is Lucemon.

At the Digital World

Shoutmon, Psychemon and their friends are watching the Sea

Damemon: And how long do we get there?

Dracmon: Have no clue. If we have to, we'll think of Something else like that.

Minutes later

Our Heroes are walking and then it's started to rain

Opposummon: It's getting raining.

Shoutmon: I know.

Psychemon: Let's build a tent.

Then something attack our Heroes

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Damemon: Opossummon!

They saw them over there

Psychemon: We're fine!

They saw ENeMe

ENeMe: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Heroes that he said to me. And it's time for me to settled this score!

Damemon: ENeME? What are you... Is that a test for us?

Psychemon: Come on! You can work it out later!

All: Okay!

ENeME: I don't think I will fall from you fools.

They are fighting him and he disappeared, then Shoutmon and his friends saw a Tornado coming, they hold on tight and then they got sucked in. Then they all falling to the sea and then a Crest of Friendship has showed and then Shoutmon and his Friend's Xros Loader has appeared and it aim to the Crest, now Shoutmon and his friends has vanished into light.

Meanwhile

A Brown Coated person is in space

?: This world has been connected.

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: As a Digimon Warrior, Quartzmon had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the Digimon and humans heart that weakens us, or empower us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Digimon War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Quartzmon had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Digimon and Digidestined Wielders like your selves. And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon are to be tested for the mark of a true Digimon Warrior. No doubt you fancy yourselves master's already, but it takes years of training. Only a true Digimon Warrior can teach you the proper way. Six of you are self-taught Digimon Warriors an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Sword, and begin your training again with a clean slate.

All: What?

Shoutmon: But this is formality, was it? I already proved myself. Me, Psychemon and our Friends- we can take on anything. Is it, Psychemon?

Psychemon: I don't think so. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I don't know if I'm ready to use my power of Warrior. Maybe I do need to tested.

Dracmon: Me too. I want the test for me to use the power of Mystic.

Opossummon: So am I. I need the test for the Power of Guardian.

Damemon: Guys... Then count us in. Put us through the test!

Gumdramon: And you'll see- the rest of us will pass with flying colours.

Yen Sid: Very well, then. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon, let you examination begins.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Dream of Traverse Town

**Traverse Town**

Shoutmon is in Traverse Town in his new outfit. And he wake up

Shoutmon: Where am I? I think we're in Traverse Town. What the outfit has changed! Must be from Yen Sid's magic. But where are my friends? Psychemon! Dracmon! Opposummon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Where are you guys?

?: Will you be quite. You being so noisy.

He fell of the Balcony and see Floating Blue Cat with Black Stripes named Dex-Starr from the Red Lantern

Dex-Starr: You're name is Shoutmon, right?

Shoutmon: Yeah. How did you know my name?

Dex-Starr take a look at Shoutmon's Wrist

Dex-Starr: Hmm, looks like your not a player.

Shoutmon: What "Player"?

Dex-Starr: Need a hint? Look at this?

He show him a Timer on his Wrist

Dex-Starr: Players get Timer with the time limit. And this game, I can't lose. I need a partner.

Shoutmon: Okay? I don't know about any "Game" you said, but can I help?

Dex-Starr: What? Wait. Do you trust every stranger you met? No, I don't think so. You are not a player. And my partner is somewhere around it.

Shoutmon: Alright, we can't be partner... Well... Maybe I can help you as a friend?

Dex-Starr: We're friends now? That was too hard for you to make one for me.

Shoutmon: Not sure it was, but... You can make it easier.

Dex-Starr: Hm... That's sounds good.

Shoutmon: Alright. Lead the way.

Dex-Starr is doing some moves and make Shoutmon surprised

Shoutmon: I really like that!

He went off with them

Shoutmon: Wait. Can you tell me your name?

Then Dream Eaters appeared

Dex-Starr: Dream Eaters!

Shoutmon: Talk about a full name.

Dex-Starr: Not me, I meant them.

Shoutmon: Oh. I see.

Dex-Starr summon his dream Eater

Dex-Starr: Don't let them Surrounded us! Let's split up!

Shoutmon: Okay!

Dex-Starr: Dex-Starr.

Shoutmon: Huh?

Dex-Starr: That's my name.

Shoutmon: Dex-Starr? Talk about a galaxy name.

Dex-Starr: No, it's not.

Shoutmon: Alright. Come on! Let's take them!

They are fighting and they defeated them

Shoutmon: These Creatures with you- they're Dream Eaters, too?

Dex-Starr: Yes. If I'm gonna survive the game, I'm gonna need so backup. Do you think you can control them?

Shoutmon: Mmm... Sure.

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: If we are ever to strike down Quartzmon, we need the individuals Fuyunyan spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our worlds. To do so, Seven Sleeping Crest must be found and get it, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special lanes with your powers. But your new goals the "Sleeping Crest," are harder to get. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many World's back from the darkness- but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds, are said to have their own manner of darkness.

He show a Dream Eater

Yen Sid: They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds "Nightmare," which devour happy dreams- and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the nightmare. The dream esters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guides you, to the Crest you seek at the heart of each world.

Flashback has ended

They went to the Third District

Dex-Starr: I brought Shoutmon that you want it.

Shoutmon: Who are you talking to?

They saw a Black Coated person

Shoutmon: What the!?

He jump

Dex-Starr: Hey! That wasn't part of the deal! You told me you can't hurt him!

He stop him

Shoutmon: Dex-Starr! Don't do this!

Then Shoutmon look sleepy

Shoutmon What happening? Why I am so... Sleepy.

Meanwhile

Psychemon wakes up in Traverse Town

Psychemon: What is this place? I'm in... Traverse Town? Hey! What happen to my Clothes? I guess Yen Sid make some Magic's for us. But where Shoutmon and the others? I remember that we got separated from ENeME attacked... And then I think I got the Crest. So... This must be the Sleeping world. My partner's Xros Loader, it just summon on my hands when we needed most. Okay... It's started.

?: Boy... Where's your portal?

He saw a Black cat with Green Eyes over there

?: It take something special to jump between the grounds without one.

Psychemon: Who are you?

Francis: Francis.

Psychemon: What are talking about the "Portal"?

Francis: You should tell me you're name, before I tell you.

Psychemon: Psychemon.

Francis: Nice to meet you. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portal are what let people like is cross between them.

Psychemon: There can be two of a world?

Francis: The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world- that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Psychemon. I've got a little errand for you.

Psychemon: No thank you, I'm not interesting it.

He's gonna leave

Francis: What? At least hear me out! I'm looking for a two keronians name Pururu and Taruru, and and they are the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend... Shoutmon.

He heard what he said

Psychemon: (Gasp) You know him?

Francis: Looks like I have you're attention. But unfortunately... I don't have any clue where he is. If he's not in this version of the world. I can only think he has to be in the other one. Simple logic.

Psychemon: Alright. You wanna find them. You got it. Let's go.

They went to the Second District

Psychemon: Francis, why don't they ever attack you?

Francis: "They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is strange, because I've got plenty of dreams in my sleep.

Psychemon: But they just attacked me... So... You think I'm a dreamer?

Francis: Everyone like us is a dreamer. I had a friend once who was he doesn't dream of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You just reminds me of him, Psychemon Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies.

Then Orange cat with a Lightbolt and Blue Cape named Streaky appeared

Streaky: I have you now, Francis! Once I take you down, me and him are going back home!

Francis: Streaky. How many times do we have to go over this? You have been tricked, by that person in a black coat.

Psychemon: What? Black coats? But that's...

Francis: I'm told you, you've made a friend of our enemy.

Streaky: Just stop it, Alright? Your knowledge ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eater!

He summon his Dream Eater, but it's heading Psychemon's Dream Eater

Streaky: What the? Aw, man!

Much for Francis's Amusement

Minutes Later

Streaky: Aw! I give up! I really don't like this.

Francis: Ha ha ha ha. Playing the tough Superhero like you? I'd be worn out, too.

Streaky: I just... Want to be back home and be with Andrea.

Psychemon: I know how you feel.

Then Psychemon looking sleepy

Psychemon: What the? Why am I... So sleepy?

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed. From an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade." The "Digi-blade" and the "Blade of Power." So that none could even pay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the world was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" "Sword" and "Digimon's Power" in the image of the original X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power, and water a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's War." But though the war extinguished all light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World's was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the Real X-Blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it one of Darkness and one of light, shattered into Twenty Pieces for the X-Blade seven light; thirteen of Darkness. For the Digi-blade thirteen light; twenty seven of Darkness. As for the Blade of Power eighteen light; thirty two darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Sword, Keyblade, Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian- a weapon and power designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first Heroes of the Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's.

Back to Shoutmon

Shoutmon has Awaken

Shoutmon: Where is he?

He search around

Shoutmon: Look like they're gone. Before I fell asleep, Dex-Starr said that he and that man in the coat had a "deal." But what was that deal? Are the two of them in league? This can't be right...We never even found his paner. Maybe I should look around.

He went off and saw another District

Shoutmon: Wow! I never been to that place!

And he saw a Dog with a Red Cape

Shoutmon: Hey! Look at that! Hey, you. Are you Dex-Starr's Partner?

Krypto: Huh? Hmm... I'm not so sure. All I know is that my name is Krypto

Shoutmon: You're saying... You've lost your memory?

Krypto: Yes.

Shoutmon: Oh. I see.. (look down)

Krypto: Hey, don't be sad. You know what they always say- "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

Shoutmon: Yeah... I think that is true.

Krypto: Yes.

Shoutmon: Hmm. "A little Help"... I have an idea! Maybe Dex-Starr can jog your memory! Come on, Krypto! Let's go find them!

Krypto: Okay!

They went off to find them and they found him at the top of the building

Shoutmon: Hey, Dex-Starr. We found you.

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Shoutmon. Why? You still trust me?

Shoutmon: Of course I am.

Dex-Starr: But you know we tricked you, was it? That person in the black coat, he said he could send me back home- me and B'dg- but we had to bring you to him first, Shoutmon. I'm sorry. And... I'm one of the Red Lantern.

Shoutmon: Red Lanterns? What's that?

Krypto: Red Lanterns were enemies to Sinestro Corps and Green Lanterns. The Red Lanterns were full of Rage and they are vicious. And Dex-Starr is an enemies to me and the others

Shoutmon: What? Dex-Starr, why are you a part of them?

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Because of my anger from that Killer. He killer my owner when she adopted me, he came to the Apartment and killed her. And I got so angry at him after what he done to her. So I joined the Red Lanterns to destroy him.

Shoutmon: But you cannot do that, that's mean.

Dex-Starr: I know, but I'm doing this for her. That's why I became the member of the Red Lanterns. To find that man who kill my Owner.

Shoutmon: Dex-Starr, you were not like yourself.

Dex-Starr: What?

Shoutmon: You just focusing on the past after what happen to your owner, you should have just let it go and forget everything that happen. The only way you need to do is... Keep Moving Forward.

Dex-Starr: Why? So I could let him live after what he did?

Shoutmon: No, you should just at least bring Justice to him, not Vengeance.

Dex-Starr: Hmph. Yeah, that's what the Green Lanterns do.

Shoutmon: Whatever. When it really mattered you stood up for me. And besides- we're friends. Aren't we?

Dex-Starr: Friends?

He smile to him

Shoutmon: And hey, Dex-Starr- this is Krypto. Is he you're partner?

Dex-Starr: Not Exactly. I was a partner to someone else.

Then Krypto disappeared

Shoutmon: What the? Krypto!

Then they saw a Black Coated person, Dec-Dex-S is gonna attack him and he got hit

Shoutmon: Dex-Starr!

He saw a Giant Dream Eater and a Black Coated person leaving

Shoutmon: Wait!

He are fighting that dream Eater and it Gone. Then they saw Psychemon with B'dg

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

The B'dg ran off and then they heard a voice

?: Wait, Shoutmon!

Then Francis has appeared

Dex-Starr: Francis

Francis: Hello, Dex-Starr. How long the days without you have felt.

Then Krypto appeared with him

Shoutmon: Krypto! I'm so glad you're alright. Dex-Starr, do you know that Cat?

Dex-Starr: Yes.

Shoutmon: Okay... Are you the one who take Krypto away? And... How did you know me?

Dex-Starr: If you like to settle down for a minute. I'll field your questions one at the time. Let's start with Krypto. I'm hanging on to their dreams for them. He's my portal.

They look confused

Francis: I'll say, his dream are a gateway between worlds.

Shoutmon: Oh. I see.

Francis: And for your Question- how did I possibly know your name- right? Psychemon told me about you. This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spared you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up. I heard it from Psychemon

Shoutmon: Really? You heard him?

Francis: Well, of course.

Shoutmon: So, where is he?

Francis: They're right inside the projection, in another imagining of this world.

Shoutmon: You mean another Traverse Town? Can I get there with your Portal Device?

Francis: I don't think so, it won't work on you. My "Portal Device" only opens for the one with Krypto's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the dream eaters. As for how the work got split in two... I have a feeling you'll need to ask that person.

They saw a Black Coated person talking to Psychemon who was backing away

Shoutmon: Him Again.

He removed his Hood and it was a Digimon, and They saw Streaky and B'dg

Shoutmon: Who was he?

Then he disappeared and they look at their friends

Krypto: Streaky.

Dex-Starr: B'dg.

Shoutmon: Psychemon.

Psychemon wakes up

Psychemon: What happened? But did I fell asleep? Where did Streaky and Francis go?

?: Hey, leave me alone!

He saw a Squirrel named B'dg from Green Lantern running and they saved him

Psychemon: Don't worry.

He are fighting them and he defeated them

B'dg: Thank you for helping me. I'm B'dg. What's your name?

Psychemon: Psychemon

B'dg: Thank you for saving me.

Psychemon: Whatever.

He is leaving him

B'dg: What the!? That's it? You met me and just walk off after you say "Whatever". After you save me?

Psychemon: My apologies, I'm really bad at this. Look, it's not safe here, you need to get back home.

B'dg: If it's dangerous for me, how can you just leave me here? Are you my owner for something?

Psychemon: What? Um... You got the wrong idea.

B'dg: What, I was just kidding. You get out much.

Psychemon: Umm...

B'dg: You remind me about him I know. Well, it's a good thing we met.

Psychemon: Yeah.

They went off

B'dg Over there.

He went off

Psychemon: Hey! You can't go there!

He heard his scream

Psychemon: Oh, that...

He ran off for him

Psychemon: See I told you not to...

He saw a Hooded Person and he saw B'dg's Ring

Psychemon: B'dg... No.

?: How did you get here?

Psychemon: Who are you?

He step away from him when he approach him

?: By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison... To wander forever.

Psychemon: What do you mean?

Streaky: (Voice) Psychemon, don't you listen to that guy!

He saw him and B'Dg

Streaky: B'dg is gonna be fine. He told me everything. That person here is setting the whole thing up. He promised me to send us back to our home and you was the cost of travel. And this is one seriously excuses for a mission. Looks like you're a villain?

He take off his hood and it was a Digimon

Psychemon: Okay. Who are you?

He summon a dream eater and disappeared

Psychemon: Hold it!

It's too late he's gone

B'dg. I'm so sorry.

Psychemon throw a Ring at him and he grab it

Psychemon: It's okay. Streaky, you and B'dg will have to hide.

Streaky: I will, okay!

He fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated it and after that Psychemon and the others saw Shoutmon, Krypto, Dex-Starr and Francis

B'dg: Huh? What is that?

They look at them

Psychemon: What are we looking?

Streaky: This is insane! My friend is right here in front of me and I can't reach him.

He tried to touch him and he pass through to him

Psychemon: If you're hearts are connected, you'll reach him.

They look at their friends

Streaky: Krypto...

B'dg: Dex-Starr...

Psychemon: Shoutmon...

Minutes Later

Francis: In our worlds, something happened that brought their dreams to an end. To keep them waking up from the dreams together, me and Tororo gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Krypto's Dream allowed us to reach it. Here's I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them wake up. Imagine my shock when I Realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me -by linking their dream lives back together, maybe I could help them. Maybe I can find a way to wake them up.

Psychemon: It won't be that simple.

Francis: Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to awake. All they needed for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two you were a big part of making it happen.

They look at each other

All: Francis. What are you?

Francis: Let me say... I'm a friend to them.

They disappeared and they saw a Crest of Courage, they nod at each other and they aim their Xros Loader to the Crest

Flashback

Yen Sid: One dream is connected to another, which mean we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Digital World just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Crest." Getting those will grant you new powers, and free the world's from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you six... True Digimon Warriors.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Dream of Mushroom Kingdom

Damemon wake up in this world with his new outfit

Damemon: Huh? Where am I? Huh, what's with the outfit? Hmm, I guess I kinda like it. I wonder where I am?

He went off and saw a Carnival

Damemon: Wow!

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

And he saw Toadsworth

Toadsworth: Oh, Goombario why would you run off like this. I know he wants to have funny around here, but he can't just leave me all alone. He is my good student and I have make sure I can take care of him. Well, Toadsworth. It's time for you to find him.

Damemon: Toadsworth? Wait, Gumdramon told me all about him.

He approach him

Damemon: Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Huh? Who are you? You should be here.

Damemon: What? Why not? I just met you Toadsworth from my friend Gumdramon.

Toadsworth: You know my name? That's very nice of you to call me that. But one more thing, you said Gumdramon met me? Did he?

Damemon: Hm... Oh, I get it.

Flashback has started

Yen Sid: In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep- trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing.

Flashback has ended

Damemon: So the real Toadsworth didn't get trapped in this world, so maybe... It's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs.

Toadsworth: Uh, pardon me, what are you talking about?

Damemon: Nothing. It's great to meet you, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Well, yes- it's great to meet you.

Damemon: Hold on. Why did you say I need to get out of here?

Toadsworth: Hmm... Oh, yeah. You see, this Carnival is a bad place, boys are making mess and turning themselves into evil. And I don't like it here. And now, Goombario just wondered off on his own. (Gasp) That's right. That why I know you names. Goombario told me.

Damemon: He did? How come?

Flashback has started

Toadsworth: Goombario, why would ran off like this?

Goombario: I'm so sorry, I was on my way to see you, but i want to to the circus with my friend.

Toadsworth: Really? And what happen?

Goombario: Well, I want go alone for the ride.

Toadsworth: Are you sure? Ah! Goombario you gonna keep Lying forever.

Goombario: I'm sorry, I won't lie again. Even though the Black Coat person told me about Damemon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Toadsworth: What? Goombario you cannot keep... Wait, it looks like you tell the truth. Right?

Goombario: Of course I am.

Then Rosalina appeared

Both: Rosalina?!

Rosalina: Goombario, why would keep Lying like this. You know what will happen if you have no feet.

Goombario: I'm so sorry. Rosalina, I won't lie again.

Rosalina: Good. And promise you won't do it.

Goombario: I will.

Rosalina: Now it's time for me to go. Bye.

Goombario: Bye!

She disappeared

Flashback has ended

Damemon: A Black Coat person?

Toadsworth: Forget about him! If I don't find Goombario. He'd be in big trouble.

Damemon: Okay, then let me help you find him.

Toadsworth: You're helping us, finding him? Wonderful! Let's go. And one more thing, how did you know you're friend know Goombario?

Damemon: Oh... Um... Guys! Look! I see him!

They saw Goombario running around the Circus

Toadsworth: Oh my, Goombario!

Damemon: Come on.

Toadsworth: Let's go!

They went to find him and they found him

Damemon: Goombario! There you are! Toadsworth worried about you, you should better-

He turned into a Dream Eater

Toadsworth: Yikes!

Damemon: Dream Eaters!

Damemon are fighting the Dream Eater and he finish them

Damemon: Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Goombario. So... Where is he?

Toadsworth: Look! Up there at the top of the Tower!

They saw him up there

Damemon: Alright! Let's head up there!

They went up there and found him

Damemon: Whoa, Goombario. How did you get up here? Come on, let's go take you back home.

Then he turned into a Dream Eater and Disappeared

Toadsworth: Aw. Another Imposter.

They saw Goombario going to the Tent

Damemon: Toadsworth! Look, he's walking to the Carnival.

Toadsworth: I think so... If he's the real one.

Damemon: Don't give up. Let's go find him and quick.

They went there and found him trapped in a Cage

All: Toadsworth!

Goombario: Toadsworth! Help!

Toadsworth: He got Captured from them! We have to do something!

Damemon: Don't worry.

He went up and save him

Damemon: Goombario, you're alright.

Goombario: I'm okay.

Damemon: And for now, you two better get out of here.

They left, Damemon is fighting the Dream Eater and then a Digimon appeared

Damemon: Huh? Who are you?

And then Apocalymon appeared

Damemon: Apocalymon!?

Damemon: That's insane!

Apocalymon: Oh my, a hollow creature that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that.

Damemon: Goombario isn't anything for Nobodies. But if Goombario could be given one- shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?

Apocalymon: (Chuckled) Maybe. However... Do not forget that you, your friends and yourself, are not so very different from us, Damemon.

They disappear

Damemon: How am I anything like a Nobody? I don't get it.

He left the Carnival

Damemon: Well, I hope they got home safe.

Then he saw Rosalina

Rosalina: Are you Damemon?

Damemon: Well, yes.

Rosalina: I'm Rosalina.

Damemon: Oh. Goombario told me about you.

Rosalina: Thank you. And I have something to tell you. Goombario and Toadsworth are going to find their friends who has been taken away.

Damemon: What? Have you told Goombario and Toadsworth about it yet?

Rosalina: I did. And when I told them their Friends are in the Toyland, from General Guy. Those two ran off to find them. And they are very determined to save them.

Damemon: But that's crazy. I've have to find them!

He went off to find them

Flashback has started

Toadsworth: Goombario. I know you're Friends is here, but you gonna get trapped from General Guy. I don't want to lose you.

Goombario: Goodbye, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Goodbye? I might be old, but I'm with you.

They went find their friends

Flashback has ended

Damemon is wondering around the mushroom Kingdom and they saw Goombario and Toadsworth running from giant Box and they have been taken away

Damemon: Goombario! Toadsworth!

Then the giant Box has send off to somewhere, then a Giant Dream Eater has frozen the Toybox and went off, Damemon are going to find it

Damemon: Okay, looks like we have to keep this box safe. Then rescue our friends.

They are fighting it and then a Boz has sucked the Dream Eater and then the Box has been Explode, and Damemon has been send to the shore and he is wondering about the Dream

Damemon: I think I get it now. After this, Goombario world's gets dragged into Darkness and get trapped in the Toyland, and they end up captured from General Guy between worlds, along with the Box. And then... They went back to Mushroom Kingdom, and Toyland. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said- I'm in the dream Goombario's world's is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep.

Then he saw a Crest of Love, he aim the Xros Loader and he got it

MsanwMean

Opossummon wakes up with her new outfit

Opossummon: Wow, what is this place? My clothes they have Change? Now, where am I?

?: Goombario!

She saw Kooper

Opossummon: Was that, Kooper and his friends that Psychemon talk about?

I wonder what's wrong?

She approach them

Opossummon: Are you okay?

Lady Bow: Who are you?

Opossummon: I'm Opossummon.

Parakoopa: Hi there. It looks like you're trapped in the Toybox from General Guy. And Goombario is missing.

Opossummon: What do you mean?

Kooper: We got trapped here thanks to General Guy and Goombario found us. But then he ran off again to who-know-where.

Opossummon: That sounds... Strange. Guys, let me look for Goombario.

Bow: You will? Thank you, are you sure?

Opossummon: Dont worry, leave it to me.

Toadsworth: Wow, it looks like you gonna a find my student.

Opossummon: Who are you?

Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth.

Opossummon: Hm... My friend told me about you.

Toadsworth: Who?

Opossummon: Um... Never mind.

Toadsworth: If you say so. Anyway, Goombario comes first.

Opossummon: Okay, do you know where he is?

Toadsworth: Well, I do know that he was wandering off with a stranger.

Opossummon: Who was he?

Toadsworth: Well... I remember he was dressed in a black coat.

Opossummon: Huh? Hmm... I think it was The Organization Digimon. Thank you.

She's gonna leave, but Toadsworth stop her

Toadsworth: Listen, Goombario is my student so I have to find him with you.

Opossummon: Alright, you ask for it.

They went off to find Goombario

They Found Goombario with a Black Coated Person

Toadsworth: Goombario!

He ran to Toadsworth

Goombario: Toadsworth?!

Toadsworth: Goombario, where were you? You have me worried, we are gonna leave here and then you wonder off on your own for this.

He look down

Goombario: I'm so Sorry, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: But at least you're still here with me.

He look happy

Goombario: Thank you.

Opossummon is looking at the black coated person

Opossummon: Alright. Who are you?

He take off his hood and it was Psychemon who looks younger two years ago

Opossummon: Is that... Psychemon?

He disappeared

Toadsworth: Who was he?

Opossummon: That was... His dark side. He, Dracmon and I gave in to the darkness once. And even since, it's chased us around in one form or another. The Digimon Animal of Darkness who stole my body... A puppet replica or the shadows in Psychemon:s heart... And now, I'm facing him.

Toadsworth: His Dark Side? Look, Opossummon, don't you have a friend like us? Because we are here and we have each other. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong.

Goombario: He's right. And I'm here for you. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, you know. You must have somebody- a friend you can talk to.

Opossummon: Of course. That tubby tin Digimon always know how to protect everyone even his friend.

Goombario: Oh boy. I have a lot of good friends.

Toadsworth: But don't worry, Goombario. More then you can count.

Then they heard a Roar

Toadsworth: What's happening?

Opossummon: Something over there? Toadsworth, Goombario, you should head back. I'll investigate the Tunnels.

She went off, Opposummon is investigating the Tunnel and saw a Giants Dream Eater, she is fighting and she defeated it

Minutes Later

Goombario, Toadsworth and Their Friends are happy to see each other and they went back home. Opossummon is watching them leave

Opossummon: I thought I was send into the past in the Digital World. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too? Maybe it's because of what Yen Sid said- the world is free from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream.

Then she saw a Crest of Love, she aim and she got it

Meanwhile

Veemon: Impmon. You haven't forgotten?

Impmon: Like what?

Armadillomon: You made us a Promise.

Impmon: I am?

Hawkmon: That you'd always be there... To bring us back.

Impmon: Yep.

Veemon: Got it memorised?

Veemon and his friends has disappeared

Impmon: Best Friends forever.

At the Computer Room

Impmon has awaken

Impmon: Oh... My head... Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon.

He saw himself from the Mirror

Impmon: That me.

He saw a Picture of his Partner

Impmon: That's my Partner. Ai and Mako.

And saw 4 Digimon

Impmon: Shurimon, Crusadermon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon. We're finally Digimon's again. But only the ones who joined the Organization Digimon's here. I guess Quartzmon doesn't count, but where are Ice Devimon and... Wizardmon?

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Dream of the Grid

Shoutmon has awaken in The Grid with new outfits

Shoutmon: Man. Where am I? And What happen to my clothes? This world is special... Wait, I know this world.

Then he saw a Floated Ship

Shoutmon: Wow! I better go see it!

Hd went off and he saw a Ship

Shoutmon: This is fun!

Then the Guards stop him

Guard: Halt! Identified. State your handle, Program.

Shoutmon: Program? I don't have any handles. I'm Shoutmon.

Guard: Verifying handle "Shoutmon"...

Then they grab his Hands

Guard: Handle not found. Stray Program recognized.

Shoutmon: Hey! What are you doing?!

Guard: Isolating for Quarantine.

Shoutmon: Quarantine! I'm not quarantine, I'm a Digimon.

He escape from them and he lost them

Shoutmon: I think I lost them. Huh?

He saw a Robot with Two disk and he is gonna fight him. Then 3 Robot are watching

Will: Tron. He's alive.

Sally: Look at that Creature, he's different.

Felix: Dad. You created from the data, right?

Will: Huh? No, I didn't... And I never seen one.

Then a Robot has run away

Shoutmon: Who was he?

Sally: You there. Can I look at you?

He saw them behind him

Shoutmon: Okay.

The Robot is looking at him

Sally: This is amazing. What a Program. The creature with data.

Shoutmon: Program? It's complicated for me. I'm Shoutmon the Digimon King.

Felix: I'm Felix.

Shoutmon: This world is like... Tron's World, was it?

Will: You know Tron?

Shoutmon: Of course. I met him... Long time ago.

Will: Listen, that Program Robot you fought is Tron.

Shoutmon: That's Tron the Robot?! And how did you know him?

Will: Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place The Grid. Much like from the other side of the Human Program. It was something, well... But then CLU the Dog staged a coop. I have been exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new Program called Rin. That's the thing about Programs. Mess with the code just a little, and the whole nature and memory can change.

Shoutmon: That's is... Insane! Hmm... Most of this is over my brain, But both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I knew, we can change him back.

Will: Hm, I really it.

He use his Power for the data

Will: Of course. If we're lucky, CLU kept's backup of Tron's source code. He's a Program, after all. He'd a methodical like that.

Shoutmon: So if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?

Will: That's right.

Shoutmon: Great! Thanks, Mr!

He is gonna leave

Will: Where are you going?

Shoutmon: To find CLU.

Will: Do you know where he is?

Shoutmon: I... Don't know.

He look down.

Sally You're a strange User. You're nothing like Will and Felix. Come on, Shoutmon. I'll show you the way.

Will: Sally, we have to keep moving.

Felix: Dad's right. What are you gonna do if Rin attack again?

Sally: If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rin first.

Shoutmon: The Two of us can handle this.

Will: Well... Okay, do what you can. Maybe you and Shoutmon can help Tron.

Felix: Dad, you can't.

Will: Don't worry. I have a feeling Shoutmon is someone we can help. You and me need to press on.

Felix: (Sigh) Alright. Sally, be careful.

Sally: You too.

They left

Sally: Okay, it's you and me. Right, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Yeah. Let's do it.

Sally: CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get tthere with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks.

Meanwhile

CLU the Android is looking at the Disk and it shows Shoutmon

CLU: A Digimon?

He give it back to him

They made it to the Throne room

Shoutmon: Are you sure we can find Tron's source code?

Sally: We have to be quick about it.

They are looking around and there's nothing here

Sally: Nothing. I think CLU has it with him.

The Rin appeared, Sally is gonna fight him, but Shoutmon stop her

Shoutmon: Wait, you two. Maybe he will ... Remember me about the Adventures that we had.

Sally: His Memories are gone. CLU deleted all of his memories about you..

Shoutmon: Well... Maybe I can... Jog his memory about who I am. A little heart-to-heart might do it.

Sally: He's a Program, Shoutmon. Program doesn't have hearts.

Shoutmon: Hey! It doesn't seem like it, but I have a heart too. I am real just like the User. The Tron I know, he had something.

He's gonna speak to Rin

Shoutmon: Listen, you used to be Tron the Robot, right? CLU did Something to you messing with your memories. You're look confused, but that's okay. Come on, Tron. Remember me.

He's is gonna fight him, he throw disk to him. But Sally save him and they gonna fight

Sally: I don't think Rin... Is quite the friend you remember.

Shoutmon: Maybe, he wants some time for that.

Then Sally got knocked out from Rin

Shoutmon: Sally!

Then gonna finish him off

Shoutmon: Tron! You can't!

The door close and the ship has been lift off

Shoutmon: Tron. How could you?

Then A Digimon appeared

?: That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe.

Shoutmon: Again with you?

?: Or in your case, the most precious... Hearts?

Then Apocalymon appeared

Apocalymon: The Memories and Heart are tightly linked.

Shoutmon: Apocalymon!

Apocalymon: Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotions, a feeling. But in a digital World like yours, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Wisemon, found an old system, and made a copy of its Master Control Program... And used it to were his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied.

Shoutmon saw a copied of Shoutmon

Apocalymon: Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron the Robot is a digital entity- so why would he be any different like his friends? He obeys the rules of this world. Just like the Digimon who obey the copy of the girl. Shoutmon- what about you?

Shoutmon: Me?

Apocalymon: Your Heart, memories, you're data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far- can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?

Shoutmon Of course! My memories and feelings belong to me. Even if I do changed, I still have my memories deep within me and I will about my Partner! Even all the other Digimon!

Apocalymon: You have to check. Make a certain the box's contents match what's on the label... Since you have been chosen.

He disappeared

Shoutmon: Chosen for what?

?: You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken.

Shoutmon: What do you mean!?

?: Data does not dream cannot dream.

The door open

Shoutmon: Whoa!

?: This World was real. You haven't the slightest idea where you see- that you have already wandered off the path.

Shoutmon: What do you mean!?

He disappeared

Minutes later

Shoutmon is in a Stadium

Shoutmon: What is this place?

Announcer: Combatants 13 versus Rin.

They saw Rin and CLU

CLU: Hello, Shoutmon. I've been waiting.

Shoutmon: Who are you?

CLU: I'm CLU.

Shoutmon: It's you... You're the one who turned Tron into Rin!

CLU: Yes. I had to repurposed his code.

Shoutmon: Now you have to... Un-repurpose it!

CLU: I will. Under the right parameters, I might.

Shoutmon: What?

CLU: You have a device called a Xros Loader and you have many Crest that make you powerful. Hand them over, and I'll turn Rin back to Tron.

Shoutmon: The Crest and my Partner's Xros Loader?... I... Don't want to. My partner made a promise to me... And the Crest will make go stronger to help the people! This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!

CLU: Looks like you have no choice. I have to get it by force.

Then Rin is fighting him

Shoutmon: Tron! Why can't I get through to you!?

Then Sally appears on top of the ship

Sally: Shoutmon! You have to fight!

Shoutmon: Sally! You're alive!

Sally: Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do this, you can get through to him. You have fight him!

Shoutmon: What will I do?

He blocked his attack

Sally: You can use the Device. It will bring to his sense's.

Shoutmon: Okay. Let's fight, Tron!

He is fighting him and he defeated him. He use the Xros Loader to him, and all the Data of his Memories and his Codes are back.

Shoutmon: Tron, are you...

Behind them, CLU looks angry, he throw his Disk to Shoutmon and then Tron has saved him and then he fell to the Abyss

Shoutmon: Tron!

He's gonna save him, but it's too late. He fell to the Abyss

CLU: You will pay for this. I get you next time.

He left, Shoutmon look so sad

Shoutmon: I... Almost got him...

Sally: You did your best to save him.

Shoutmon: Tron is still in there.

Sally: You and that device isn't any other piece of hardware.

He looks happy

Shoutmon: Yeah, their connected to humans and Digimon, and for the looks of it. Other hearts.

Sally: So, does that means we're friends?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

They laugh

Minutes later

Shoutmon: What if memories aren't my own? No. I have to be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the Truth.

He saw a Crest of Sincerely, he aim it and he got the crest

Meanwhile

Psychemon has arrived in the Grid with new clothes

Psychemon: Where am I? And what's with my clothes?

Then something Glowing upon him

Psychemon: Dream Eater?

It was Ship

Psychemon: No. Let's see who it was?

Then guards Appeared

Guard: Another stray.

Psychemon: Let me go. Ican do this on my own.

He aboard the Solar Sailer and met Felix

Felix: Are you a Prisoner?!

Psychemon: Seems to be... Yes. Psychemon.

Felix: I'm Felix.

Psychemon: Felix. What is this place, it look seems to be like the home of mine.

Felix: We're in a Grid.

Psychemon: A Computer world!? Hmm... No wonder this place has many data.

Minutes Later

Psychemon is in Race track

Psychemon: Is this a Race Track?

Then CLU appeared

CLU: You're in luck. Only a precious few are granted Light cycle battle privileges.

The Guard gave him a Handle of the Light Cycles

Psychemon: How can this thing do? And how can this be lucky?

CLU: I'll show you.

He saw Light Cycles pass around him

Psychemon: Well, let's see what it does?

He jumped with a handle and it turned into a Light Cycle

Minutes

Psychemon: It might be great, but I have enough of this.

He is escaping the Race Track and met up with Felix

Felix: Psychemon. You made it.

Psychemon: Yeah.

Felix: I know a way out of the grid. Wanna come with me?

Psychemon: No. And why leaving the Grid?

Felix: To get to the Portal

Psychemon: What kind of Portal?

Felix: Users, it's like a gate that opened to the outside world. Once I'm back in go back home and delete CLU. And then... Then my Dad will be able to come home.

Psychemon: You're Father?

Felix: Yes. He disappeared- thirty years ago when he came here to the grid. But because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped there ever since. But I'm gonna change this.

Psychemon: I see... If you don't mind if I go with you after all? To the Portal?

Felix: Of course.

Felix: But first there's Somebody I need to meet. He's in the city.

Flashback has started

Will: I tried to got back but I... couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open for long. And like a safe, it... It can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Felix. That's why I didn't came back.

Felix: So that Portal- it got activated when I arrived. So it's open now.

Will: Not quite. Only one milicycle. About eight hours.

Felix: So we have to hurry. Be quick, and get out of here. Before CLU does.

Will: Felix. Don't be in a hurry.

Felix: What do you mean, "Don't be in a hurry"? The Portal's will close.

Will: My disc is everything, Felix- it's the master key. The Golden Ticket, the way out. And not just for me.

Felix: What do you mean?

Will: Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in-

Felix: He can be out?

Will: With my Disc, it's possible to my friend Flynn.

Felix: And then what?

Will: Game over for us. The dog doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfection when our world and the human world? I can't let this happen. I won't.

Felix: So what can we do? Do nothing?

Will: It's amazing how productive doing nothing came be. CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play.

Felix: Well, yeah. That's an impossible way to live.

Will: But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you last things like wants and hopes.

Felix: That's good, Dad. Keep talking yourself that.

He left

Felix: Good night, Son.

Flashback has ended

They made it to the City

Felix: You'll stay here. I'll be back

He left

Minutes later

He is waiting for him and then Dream Eaters appeared

Psychemon: Not again!

He have fighting them and he defeated them, then he heard a noise

Psychemon: Huh?

He went off and see Felix, Sally and Will

Psychemon: Felix.

Will: Who's this?

Psychemon: Psychemon. He and I were on our way to the Portal.

Will Come with us.

Psychemon: Okay. To where?

Felix: The Portal. We should use the Solar Sailer. There's on I'm the underground docks.

They went off

Flashback has started

Felix: They took... The disk... Dad, it's gone.

Will: It was.

Felix: How's Sally?

He look at her

Will: She's Stable.

Felix: We need to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. And he's gonna rule the world. I will stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this!

Will: Listen. You've done enough for one day!

Felix: (Sigh) So what can we do?

Will: I don't know. Nothing. We do Nothing. Be still. Wait. We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get her out of here.

Flashback has ended

They already on the Solar Sailer, and they use Sally's Disk to repair her

Felix: Do you think, she make it?

Will: I don't know.

Felix: But didn't you write her code?

Will: Some of it. But... The rest is just... Beyond me.

Felix: So she's an ISO.

Psychemon: What's an ISO?

Will: A whole new life form. Sally is the last ISO Robot.

Felix: And you created them?

Will: Flynn did. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really... Really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. To centuries we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I touch them in here, like flowers in a Wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system- control, order, Perfection- non of it meant a thing. The ISO- they were gonna be my gift to the world.

He remove the Bad DNA in her

Will: There. Good as new. It's gonna take a whole for her system to rebuild.

Psychemon: So what happened... To you and your friends gift?

Will: CLU. CLU happened.

Psychemon: Should have known.

Will: He was build to create the perfect system. But endless potentials can enter even be fully Realized. CLU saw the ISO as an imperfection, so he destroyed them.

Felix: He make it worst.

Will: No. He's me. I make it worst. Chasing after perfection- chasing after what was right in front of me. Right in front of me. Flynn created another CLU just like me.

Psychemon: Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else. And then, the people around us get hurt in the process. Like Quartzmon. His single-minded thirst for answers created Lucemon. We all have a little of that curiosity in us... So if were not careful, any one of us could create a Lucemon

They saw CLU ship

Psychemon: Oh no! They found us.

Will: We've been put on a new course.

Minutes later

They are in CLU's Ship and they saw a Guard, then Sally gave the disk to Will

Sally: Take care.

She went off and let herself get captured

All: (Gasp)

Will: She has been removing herself for the equation.

Felix: We can't just let her go.

Psychemon: That's right. We can't leave her.

Will: No. Hold on, Felix. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside.

Felix: Sally is coming with us. And we still have to get your disk back.

Will: Son. If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either.

Psychemon: If this one as a father-son thing, I won't cut in. But we should probably get back that disc at least, before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world. Come on, Felix.

Felix: Alright. Meet me on the right deck, and get us some wheels.

Will: Wheels? What's your plan?

Felix: I'm a User. I'll improvise.

They went off

Felix: Psychemon. We've gotta save Sally.

Psychemon: I know. And we will.

They smile at each other

Felix: The disc should be somewhere on the throneship. I saw a dock here earlier. Over there!

Psychemon: Alright!

They made it to the Throne room and they grab the Disk and they break an Alarm, then the Guard appeared with Sally

Sally: Felix! Run!

They are fighting the Guard and they defeated

Sally: What are you doing here?

Felix: To the Flight deck.

Sally: But CLU the Android will be back any minute, we'll never make it.

Felix: Don't worry, Psychemon is here to help.

They made it to the Flight deck and they hop aboard their flights to the Portal

At the Portal

They made it and saw CLU the Dog waiting

Will: This is mine.

He walk up to him

Will: I had a feeling you would be here.

CLU: You! You and your friends promised us that we would chance the world... together! You and your friends broke your promise! I took the system to its maximum potentiometer. And now, yoi see the application at my disposal!

A Giant Dream Eater appeared

Will: I really hate it.

Psychemon: You can leave this one to me.

Will: What?

He is fighting the Giant Dream Eater and he defeated it

CLU: I created the perfect system!

Will: The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossible and it also.. right in front of is, all the time. You wouldn't that because I don't when created you like Flynn and my friend. I'm sorry, CLU.

He looks Angry and he punch him. Felix looks angry at him for hurting his father, he's gonna push him but he got toss to the Portal, Psychemon is protecting him. Sally is so worried to Will

Will: Go now.

She went off to Felix and the Others and they are going to fight CLU

Will: CLU! Remember what you came for.

He went to him and the bridge is closing. CLU removed the Disk and finds out it wasn't belong to him

CLU: No.

He know that Sally has the Disk

CLU: No... Why!?

Will: He's my Son.

He throw the Disk and leap to the Portal

Felix: Dad!

Will: Felix! Is time!

Felix: No!

Sally: Felix, it's what he wants.

Felix: I'm not leaving you!

Will: Take her!

She give Felix his Father's Disk

Will: Yes!

He use his Father Disk and now they teleported to the Outside world

Will: Good-bye, Son.

Then CLU is going to the Portal, then Psychemon stop him

Psychemon: I won't let you do it!

Will is using his power and then CLU went into Will and now a bright light has expand it and now the Portal is gone

Psychemon: The Portal is gone now. These gates that connect worlds- maybe when we pass through see, we're challenged, and changed. And it's not over. There are more totals ahead we have to overcome. Hmph. We'll be ready, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opossummon, Dracmon.

He saw a Crest of Sincerity, so he aim his Xros Loader and he got it

Meanwhile

Impmon left the Computer Room

Impmon: Man, where were they? This Castle looks upside down.

They look at Dynasmon and Crusadermon searching in the study

Impmon: Um, are the two still Unconscious?

Dynasmon: Shurimon and UlforceVeedramon are unconscious again. But still unstable. They're resting inside.

Impmon: Okay. Well, I better go see my friend in the real world.

Dynasmon: Don't do that. If they were back, we would have find them by now.

Impmon: Umm... Do you think they went off to some other worlds like that?

Crusdermon: I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place that happened. And if that World is not available to whatever reason, a refuge is made from them in the realm between- a world called "Traverse Town." They would be send there. Hmm, for the Digimon they say they want to save the Digital World from the Heartless and the Nobodies. it's seem that they want the Digidestined Kid to help them save the Digital World and Human World. Just like 6 kids with Legendary Digimon Warriors. Or maybe my partner Ienz-

Impmon: Alright, listen. The fact is- we're here. We've been recompleted, was it? So they should be here by now, like Lea and the others. Plain and Simple.

Crusdermon: I know, it's strange.

Impmon: (Sigh) Man, could they never get recompleted at all?

Crusdermon: Look, you see this, my friend-

Impmon: Hold it! Forget it. You know, maybe I can go out there and rescue them.

Crusdermon: What? How can you do that?

Impmon: You see... How come I'm the only one doing the dirty work?

He look at the wall say Door To Darkness

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Dream of Amity Park

Gumdramon has awaken

Gumdramon: Whoa, where am I? And what's with my clothes? Hmm, looks like Yen Sid give me this from his magic. I wonder where I am?

 **Amity Park**

He is walking in Amity Park and he saw Vlad Plasmius pass him, so he keep walking

Vlad: Wait!

He stop

Gumdramon: You're talking to me?

Vlad: I've never seen you before. Your name?

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Vlad: Hmm... You seem so familiar... And I know who you are.

And then Skulker appeared

Skulker: Vlad.

Vlad: What now, Skulker. You know I'm talking to that Ghost.

Skulker: That Kid? But... He wasn't a Ghost.

Vlad: I should be Judge for that. Now what's going on?

Skulker: You see... There are monster roaming around Amity Park.

Gumdramon: What! Not them! I'll stop them!

He ran off

Skulker: Wait, Kid!

They run after them and Vlad is laughing and with darkness around him

Vlad: This town is gonna be mine. When I enslave every humanity. And now the world has been taken over from those monsters.

Meanwhile

Gumdramon made it here and the saw Danny fighting

Gumdramon: I know it was Dream Eater. What are you doing? You better leave!

Danny: I can't. You know I have to save the People.

Then Vlad is here

Vlad: I found you!

Danny: Oh no! It's Vlad!

Then the Monster is Surrounded danny

Danny: Oh No. This is not good.

Then Gumdramon is protecting him

Gumdramon: I'll take care of them.

Sam has appeared

Sam: Come on, Danny.

Gumdramon: Who are you?

Sam: I'm Sam Tucker.

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon! You better keep him safe.

Sam: Okay, Come on.

They left

Gumdramon: Now let's get rid of them

He fighting them and he defeated them

Gumdramon: That's all of them. I think I should see if that Boy is okay. Danny... Was it?

He went off to find him and they saw him with Sam

Sam: Thank goodness, we're safe.

Sam: I know, we are.

Gumdramon: Looks like Danny is gonna be okay.

Then more ghost appeared

Tucker: Yeah, he is.

Wulf: (Speaking Esperanto)

Desiree: He may great heart to everyone.

Gumdramon: Yeah, you're right. Whoa! Ghost!

Danny: We should be safe here.

Sam look sad

Sam: Danny... It... .won't be the same without our friends.

Danny: I know... I really miss them. After Vlad is hunting us down.

Sam: And I really need be safe from him.

Danny: I know! Maybe we should go find one.

Sam: But Vlad is llooking for us.

Danny: Then we should stay hidden from him. And don't worry about him.

They left the room

Gumdramon: So much for this. So how come you all been hunting down from Vlad?

Tucker: We were staying hidden from him. And now everything went to choas thanks to Vlad.

Desiree: Danny always have his way to save the People.

Gumdramon: He has?

Tucker: Yeah. Until then Vlad is out there looking for us.

Gumdramon: Why would he look for you guys?

Tucker: To Enslave Humanity and Ghost.

Desirée: He save the earth thanks to our powers, then many days ago. Vlad is looking out looking for us, so we stay hidden from him, because they don't want to captured. Until then, he's finally have a chance to defeat him. And we're so glad he help us.

Tucker: And it's so bad that those monster dashed his hoped for freedom.

Desiree: You should say that. When's the last time you hang out with girls.

Tucker: Why they always like me.

Desiree: Cut it out. (Sigh) I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Danny to give up for his freedom. He was so close for it.

Gumdramon: He can't let his heart be a prison for his freedom. But don't worry, I'll go talk to him!

Flashback has started

Danny: It looks like Vlad is looking for us. I just hope they didn't find us even my parents.

Sam: I know. And I hope their okay?

Danny: I'm sure they. But I am so worried about the others.

Sam: I just hope that they are Alright.

Danny: We'll find out soon.

Flashback has ended

Gumdramon is looking for them and Skulker appeared

Skulker: Hey. Are you Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: I am. And hey! You're the one who's working with Vlad!

Skulker: Actually, I was a spy to him.

Gumdramon: You are?

Skulker: Of course. I'm an allies to Phantom. The names Skulker. Tell me, is Danny okay?

Gumdramon: No. He ran off.

Skulker: Oh great!

Gumdramon: What wrong?

Skulker: Vlad is looking for them. And he's Minions are finding their Location. And he wants to rule the world, and his mind is in a dark place. When I find out what's he's planning. He's gonna use the Ghost World and get rid of humanity.

Gumdramon: What? We have to do something.

Skulker: Don't worry, we'll find them. Vlad said that he's found the "Portal to the Ghost World"- that is where we live. Danny and the others are in danger. We have to find a portal to the Ghost World and warned everybody, because Vlad is gonna eliminate them.

They saw Danny at his hiding spot

Gumdramon: Danny, Sam and the others are in trouble!

Skulker: Where did she go?

Danny: I don't know. She... Left me and gave me this map, and I can't figured out where the Portal is... Wait... I remember what she said "When you have this map you hold the town in your hand." (Gasp) That's it! It's right there. There's us at the Street and the Portal is over there!

Skulker: Great job, Phantom!

Gumdramon: Yeah. Danny! Let's go!

Danny: Okay. I'm going to save them.

They went off to the Ghost World and they made it here and they found their friends

Danny: Sam!

Sam: So what are doing here?

Danny: We came here to warn you Vlad is on his way.

Danny: We have to leave before they does.

Then the Dream Eaters appeared

Vlad: Good job, Skulker. Thankfully, you are very bit as predictable as I had hoped.

Skulker: (Growl)

Vlad: And this time, Danny. I always knew you have to find your way to the Ghost World for me.

He Captued them

Vlad: Danny will never saved you.

Danny: Vlad! I can't let you have Sam!

Then Something just knocked Gumdramon down

Hours Later

He wake up and the Ghost world is empty

Gumdramon: Where did everybody go! Wait! Oh no! Vlad is gonna get of humanity! I have to stop him!

They went off and they found Sam tied up from Vlad

Gumdramon: Sam!

Then Danny save her

Gumdramon: Way a go, Danny! You did it!

He went off to somwhere and Vlad is going after him. Then a Giant Dream Eater appeared, Gumdramon is fighting it and he defeated it

Meanwhile

Danny is at the Rooftop with Sam

Vlad: I knew you're not tough enough to save you're Friends. Just like you have the power of ghost to make you powerful.

Danny: I told you, I use my power for good!

Vlad: If you are... Then how are about this!

Danny has fell off the roof and Vlad fell off too, luckily he use his flying power, Sam is pulling Danny up

Sam: Danny! Don't worry, I got you!

Then Vlad is gonna finish them off

Vlad: After I'm through with you all, I will rule the world with my power!

Then Danny bring out the Ghost Container and then it's Sucking Vlad and he screaming

Sam: Danny! I Almost...

She lost her grip and Danny fall to his doom

Sam: No!

Then Tucker saved him

Minutes later

They are celebrating for their victory

Next day

Danny look so happy for them

Gumdramon: Danny. You cannot let's you're heart go-

Danny: I know. I can't stay here from Vlad for this. But it's wasn't the future that holding me back. But my heart is happy now. I'm ready to see my friends again.

He Left

Gumdramon look at Amity Park

Gumdramon: All that time, Danny let himself be hidden inside the nightmares that Vlad gave him.

He is gonna leave

?: How tiresome. You are the one who has made you heart hidden...

Gumdramon: You again? Who are you?

He saw Dark Kotemon

Both: Even if you're not the Prisoner to be hidden.

He disappeared, and he saw the Crest of Hope and he aim it and he got it

Gumdramon: My Heart... a prison?

Meanwhile

Dracmon has awaken

Dracmon: Wow, what happen to me? Wait, my clothes... Look like Yen Sid give me this. I wonder where I am?

He went off

Meanwhile

Sam is running away from Skulker who was order from Vlad

Skulker: Stop right there!

She use the portal, Dracmon saw Sam came out of the Portal. And then Skulker appeared

Skulker: You guys, haven you seen a girl?

Dracmon: Sorry, didn't see one.

Skulker: Okay.

He went to see Vlad

Skulker: Sorry, Vlad. But we lost her.

Vlad: (Growl) I'm gonna get them! And I am beginning to question having summoned you back from the Ghost world, Skulker.

He left

Back to Dracmon

Sam: Thank you, you stood up for me. I'm Sam.

Dracmon: Dracmon. And it's not like how that Ghost guy is chasing you for.

Sam: Well, he's actually a double agent to him. You see, Vlad is hunting all the Ghost from the Ghost World. So all the Ghost and us are hidden somewhere from him and his minions. And now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us to become evil. (Sigh) I don't know what darkness drives that guy.

Dracmon: I think I can imagine... Tell is he always like this?

Sam: I don't know about it from Jim. But if you wanna, go find Danny over there. He'll have some answers for you.

They went to there to find Danny

Dracmon: Hello?

Then Danny appeared

Danny: Who are you?

Dracmon: I'm Dracmon.

Danny: I'm Danny. And look, I better go back to see Tucker.

He's gonna leave

Dracmon: Actually. We're looking for Vlad. Do you know where he is?

Danny: That man, he went off to the Park.

Dracmon So did you know him?

Danny: Yes. He was my dad's Best Friend, my dad accidentally make the Proto- Portal Malfunction and now he makes Vlad became so Bitter to him, and then his Henchmen are hunting me down, so I have to stay hidden from them. And I am so... Sad.

He look down

Dracmon: That makes you stuck here?

Danny: Yes. I am. I am having a great time, but his Minions will know where my location is... And I don't want them to find me. And I am so afraid that they will me from him.

Dracmon: And you never had a chance to see them again? Trust me, hidden can be deceiving. A good friends sees you for where you are. No matter where they are. You should go find them- and I know you miss them do much.

Danny: I can't. If I go out there, they will Captured me.

Dracmon: You're saying because you're not gonna get captured from them? Because I think something else is holding you back. Ask your heart, Danny. I'll check the Park. Thank you.

He left

Dracmon: Wish I take my own Advice with Ren...

Dracmon is running to the Park and he saw a Giant Dream Eater

Dracmon: Dream Eater! And he looks Big.

He is running away

Dracmon: Okay, I really don't like this... No use- we better pick up the pace!

They are running as fast as they could

Meanwhile

Skulker is protecting the People from Vlad

Vlad: Move, Skulker.

Skulker: I'm not letting you hurt hose innocent people.

Skulker: I knew that they were an allies to that phantom.

Skulker: You cannot do this to them.

Vlad: I can think of few plan that are brilliant to me.

Then the Dream Eater appeared

Skulker: What is that Ghost?

Vlad: You have been mistaken, Skulker. This is no ghost. It is my creation! I have been granted this power so that I may turn all the Ghost into my slaves forever!

Skulker: That's insane!

Dracmon: He can't listen to you. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back.

Vlad: How dare you say that. I am a scientist and a Ghost. Good and evil shall be made plain... Once the Human and Ghos face my creation.

He left laughing, then the Dream Eater hit Skulker

Skulker: Ah! My legs!

Dracmon: Are you alright?

Skulker: Well, I can't say you didn't warn me.

Dracmon: You should take some rest. I'll deal with him.

Skulker Thanks. And I have to tell you, This is very embarrassing.

Dracmon: Really? And you wouldn't be the first, my bad.

Skulker: I should tell ya, you look more capable than me right now. Okay, be careful. It looks like that Ghost... Is heading to town

Dracmon: Alright, you can count on me.

He left

Flashback has started

Vlad: You've come to Ghost World in their darkest hour, Skulker. It will take a firm hand to rule the weak-minded from being so easily misled.

Skulker: Misled for what?

Vlad: For many years I been searching for all ghost... And yet, for all my success they have thrived. I think they are hidden somewhere from me within the place of this world.

Skulker: What can we do about it?

Vlad: Search them... One by one.

Skulker:: You make your work quite vividly.

Flashback has ended

Dracmon made it to the Ghost World and he saw Danny carried Sam

Dracmon: Is she going to be okay?

Sam: I'll be fine.

They are so glad she's okay

Dracmon: Danny, where did the Ghost go?

Danny: It went to Amity park.

Dracmon: Okay.

He went off

Danny: Dracmon, wait! I'll go with you!

Dracmon: That's nice, but no.. You stay with her.

Dracmon stop and look at Danny

Dracmon: Danny. Did your heart have the answer?

Danny: Yeah.

Dracmon went on Amity Park and they have some help

Dracmon: Well! I guess... You guys got this covered.

Tucker: It was a walk in the park.

Jack: How did you know? You don't know how to fight.

Tucker: I know But- Ah, give me break will ya?! It's just a figure of speech!

Maddie: Both of you, cut it out. And get ready! Because here come some trouble!

They are fighting them

Dracmon: It's up there.

He went to top of the School and he saw Vlad laugh

Vlad: Yes. Let it be darkness. The night will consume everything in the city! You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!

Dracmon: I see an insane Ghost with a dark heart.

Vlad: Again with that. You are wrong! Now you will be eliminated just like the rest!

He summon the Dream Eater and he escaped to the wrold

Vlad: This world is mine!

He went to the Portal then someone appeared and it was Lucemon

Dracmon: (Gasp) You're Lucemon! Why are you here?

?: You're best friend is never far.

Lucemon: So was. The cost or yielding to the darkness.

Dracmon: You could write down for something.

Lucemon: But I embraced the darkness- and unless you, Psychemon and Opossummon hurry up and learn to do the same, your sorry will end and just like his.

Dracmon: Me and my friends walk the road to dawn!

?: You still afraid of the dark, I know.

They all left

Dracmon: Wait!

The Portal is gone

Dradmon: He think's me and my friends afraid of the dark? No way, not while I have the power of Mystic. It will guide me to the light.

He is fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated it

Next day

Everything in the city is back to normal

Danny: Vlad- he made us be hidden from his minions, but the real towns were the ones I build around my heart. You helped me see that, Dracmon.

Dracmon: I am... Speaking from... Personal experience.

Skulker: I know you keep a lot locked inside.

Sam: We all do that sometime. There are just some things we need to keep separating, from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out.

They smile

Minutes later

Dracmon: (Sigh) I know the road that my heart walks.

He saw the Crest of Hope, he use the Xros Loader and he got the Crest

Meanwhile

Jibanyan: Hmm, I hope Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is okay.

Whisper: Don't worry, as long as their friends is with them, whis.

Jibanyan: Alright, nyan.

Fuyunyan: Hmm... it says about the Digidestined who has 4 Digimon after the Original one's. There are three Digimon who has been seal from the Guardian Digimon before their awakened has begin. I wonder if... (Gasp) Wait, what about. You don't think... Oh no! Yen Sid.

They saw a Bat

Komasan: Look at that! It's a Bat, Zura!

Yen Sid: That bat is Myotismon

USApyon: What's he holding, Dani?

He put them on the table and they look at a Watch and a Letter

Fuyunyan: That watch... It belongs to Keita.

He look at Letter

Komajiro: Well?

Fuyunyan: (Gasp)

Whisper: So what did it say?

Fuyunyan: It's from Myotismon. He said he kidnapped Keita.

All: What!

Fuyunyan: The Letter say I have to go back to Sakura Town... Or else, Myotismon will do something to Keita.

Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, you better hurry. There's no time to waste.

Fuyunyan: Okay guys, you better stay here till I return.

Jibanyan: Keita is my friend, nyan!

Whisper: And I'm his Butler, whis!

USApyon: And we are in this together, Dani!

Fuyunyan: Oh... I guess you're right, everyone. We're friends need to stick together. Yen Sid, we'll be back.

They used the Yo-Kai Plane and went off to Sakura Town

Yen Sid: The Timing is too perfect, too calculated. Myotismon must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... Like Quartzmon.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Return to Traverse Town

Shoutmon is back in Traverse Town

Shoutmon: I think I'm in Traverse Town. But why am I back?

Then Francis has appeared behind him

Francis. Hi, Shoutmon I've been waiting for you.

Shoutmon: You do know that you have to come down.

Francis: Why not?

Shoutmon: "Why Not". Just come down, so we can talk.

He climb down and talk to Shoutmon

Francis: Wow, you're turning more like Dex-Starr every day, Shoutmon. But listen, I'm so happy for the two of you to shows up because-

Shoutmon: Two? You mean Psychemon is here?

Francis: Of course. But you and him are still a world apart. He didn't seem to be worried, though. He knows he'll find you.

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Francis: Just look at Dex-Starr. He and the others all found their game partner

Shoutmon: So... Are they wake up now?

Francis: No. You should know this. Their dream is on the line- and the boss are dead set on trapping them in their sleeps for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too.

Shoutmon: Boss? What kind of Boss?

Francis: Well. If Dex-Starr and the others want to wake up from their dreams, they need to win the "Boss Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except... This time, the mission is a hard one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was hoping you and Psychemon could help us out. You have your powers, and with those, we might still have a chance.

Shoutmon: Well, I'm happy he's here with me. Except my friends.

Francis: You'll find them soon. If he was, Psychemon's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. They might be by your side- they might be a million miles away. You can't marquee the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you two, it's hard to say.

Shoutmon: That's okay. He's with me even when it might seem like he's not.

Francis: (Laugh)... Looks like you two are lucky.

Shoutmon: You and your friends are lucky too, Francis.

Francis: I know, you saying to me for this.

Shoutmon: What!

Francis: Now go find Dex-Starr he's at the Fountain Plaza with his partner

Shoutmon: Alright.

He went off

Meanwhile

Dex-Starr and B'dg are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them

B'dg: Okay, Dex-Starr. Can we get a time out?

Dex-Starr: Sure.

Then more Dream Eater appeared

Dex-Starr: Not again!

Then Shoutmon has arrived

Shoutmon: Miss me?

Dex-Starr: Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: I'll take care of these guys.

Dex-Starr: I don't need you're help.

Shoutmon: What happen to your Dream Eater?

Dex-Starr: I don't have it, you know.

Shoutmon: Oh, Right. Come on, don't you want to make it out of the game? Who's gonna help him if you lose?

Dex-Starr: Alright. You win. I'll let you do the fighting.

Shoutmon is fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated them and then the Dream Eater is gone

Shoutmon: He got away!

B'dg: Great!

Dex-Starr: Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: So, you must be his partner?

B'dg: Of course, I'm B'dg. He told me about you.

Shoutmon: Great. But you should have seem him. He was worried about you so much, B'dg.

Dex-Starr look uncomfortable

Dex-Starr: Wait! Don't say that!

Shoutmon: Why not? You know you're Partner need to know?

B'dg: You really worried about me?

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) I just do this to win the game.

B'dg: Well, that's great for you to do that. It's great for you to care about me so much, not that I know of.

Then Francis has appeared

Francis: Listen, is the a bad time? Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining or this world.

Shoutmon: "Other Imagining? You mean... Where Psychemon is?

Francis: of course. He and the others will do want they can. But we'll run ourselves in circle at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it.

Shoutmon: Trap to where?

Francis: The Third District.

Shoutmon: Okay!

They are going to trap it, and Dex-Starr is having a talk with Francis

Dex-Starr: Francis.

Francis: Yes, Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: Tell me- are we really gonna wake up from this dream?

Francis: But Dex-Starr, I thought you don't want to lose. Let go of your past and moving on with a new life.

Dex-Starr: I know. So, I'll see you there.

Francis: Me?

Dex-Starr: Yes. You're my... Ally. I'll wake up to see you.

Francis: Wow, Dex-Starr, it's you that's turning into Shoutmon. Thanks.

Meanwhile

Psychemon have arrived in Traverse Town

Psychemon: I'm back in Traverse Town? Why am I back?

Francis appeared behind them

Psychemon: Francis

Francis: (Laugh) Great for you to join us.

Psychemon: What happen?

Francis: Troubles. I was hoping one of you could help.

Psychemon: I see. When did Shoutmon gets here?

Francis: Excellent, Psychemon. Why can't he be the quick on the uptake?

Psychemon: Well, you see... Shoutmon's a little... (Chuckled)

Francis: Now let's get down to the Problem. We've got bad Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. No only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission top stop it, but they needed some help.

Psychemon: The others? You mean B'dg and the others.

Francis: Yes. They all found all their game partner, and B'dg is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Shoutmon is helping them out.

Psychemon: Good! So why can we do?

Francis: You see, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I send Krypto and his Partner to face it.

Psychemon: Okay.

He is going to the Fountain Plaza

Francis: Psychemon. There's something else you need to know.

Psychemon: Know what?

Francis: These Two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal.. I was under the impression they were parellel worlds, but it looks like that my companion name Joshua was wrong.

Psychemon: Wrong about what?

Francis: That's where it gets hard. After you and Shoutmon left. B'dg crossed the Portal to join his partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their wrist watch? Well, what should got to the other side, B'dg had more time left on his clock than his partner. And when Krypto crossed over from the other side, he had LESS time left.

Psychemon: So risk flows differently here and there? Why? That's true of any two worlds. Their awakening would be running on a different time axis, too.

Francis: Of course. I understood that. But if these Traverse Towns were parellel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it wasn't, edge they are not parallel worlds.

Psychemon: You means there's a past... And the future.

Francis: No, not quite. The world's are clearly separate- it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds.

Psychemon: Distinct Worlds?

Francis: Yes... But this is all conjecture. It's like the same world I imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in...

Psychemon: A dream...

Francis: Yes. Excellent again, Psychemon. And in which case none of this matter one bit to me or my friends. But you and the others, I think it might be a vital clue.

Psychemon: Okay... Thank. But did you need me at the Plaza?

Francis: Hmm. I'm running out of "Excellent."

Psychemon: Be right back.

At the Fountain Plaza

Psychemon saw Streaky and Krypto fighting the Dream Eater

Psychemon: Streaky!

Streaky: Finally. You made it!

Psychemon: What happen to your Dream Eater?

Streaky: I don't need it after I got my partner. And I don't need you!

Krypto: Oh, No. Five Minutes ago it was "Where's Psychemon?"- now the line?

Streaky: Hey! Don't say that!

The Dream Eater began to stop

Krypto: (Laugh) You must be Psychemon? I'm Krypto. Sorry, Streaky is acting stubborn.

Streaky: (Annoyed) I am not! You always gotta go around and...and make me humiliating.

Krypto: Since when? You always acting like this for no reason. And you have to be stubborn to him?

Psychemon is gonna laugh

Streaky: (Annoyed) Psychemon! You gonna sit there and let him get in my style?

Psychemon: I'm so sorry, it's just... You two are cut from the same cloth.

Krypto: I know!

Streaky: I'm not made of cloth!

Streaky laugh

Krypto: Streaky looks and talk so stubborn, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere.

Psychemon: Yes. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean.

Streaky: You see? I'm a-... (Gasp) Krypto! You didn't just call me stubborn again!

They laugh and the Dream Eater look Angry

Psychemon: Okay. Now we muffled it's feathers. Ready to do this?

All: Yeah!

Streaky and Krypto are fighting the Dream Eater and the Dream Eater is escaping

Streaky: Psychemon! We'll handle these guys.

Krypto: You go after that thing!

Psychemon: Okay!

He is chasing the Dream Eater and then More Dream Eater has appeared

Psychemon: There are so many of them that I can't handle.

He is fighting them and he defeated them, then Francis has appeared on top of roof

Francis: Psychemon! The Third District. We're going to pin it between worlds.

Psychemon: Okay!

They made it to the Third District and then Streaky and Krypto has appeared

Psychemon: We have you now!

Streaky: This is our world!

Krypto: You have to play the rules

Then the Dream Eater has disappeared

Streaky: Wait!

Krypto: It's gone!

Then the Dream Eater it's gone

Psychemon: Shoutmon. You got this.

Streaky: This is getting boring. Every time we chase that thing down..

Psychemon: We know. But we've got some ally on the other side. Don't worry.

Streaky: Okay, well. I still don't like that.

Francis: You know, you are such a man, Streaky. You're like a sponge, of course.

Streaky: What? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me.

Francis: Hmm... You are in love with Princess

Streaky: Hey! Don't say that about her!

Psychemon: You're in love with a royal cat?

Streaky: Hey!

They laugh and then a Crest of Reliability has appeared

Psychemon: Well... Time for me to go.

Francis: Hey, Psychemon- thank you.

Streaky: Yeah, stay strong. We'll catch up with you soon.

Krypto: Yeah, Say hi to Shoutmon.

Psychemon: I will.

Francis: Psychemon. Remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make your think it's real.

Psychemon: I got it.

Streaky: Um... I don't get it.

Francis: You, and Shoutmon would break your hands on this one.

Streaky: Wait, what?

They laugh, and Psychemon aim the Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it

Meanwhile

They are here at the 3rd District and then a Dream Eater appeared

Shoutmon: I got this, Psychemon.

Francis: Alright! They pulled through for us!

Then all the Dream Eater is escaping

Dex-Starr: We'll handle these guys. You'll take care of the boss!

Shoutmon: Got it!

They are fighting the Dream Eater and it's Escaping

Shoutmon: Aw, great!

Dex-Starr: Francis, where did it go?

Francis: Somewhere else. Out of Traverse town, and out of my reach. Looks like you have to let it go.

B'dg: So we fail for us to wake up?

Dex-Starr: (Look down) No...

Shoutmon: Guys, don't worry. I will go after it!

Dex-Starr: Huh?

Shoutmon: You see, I am not a player. Can't we bend the rules?

Francis: Well... I guess the rules of the world don't accept if your heart's are connected- right, Shoutmon? That's how you roll.

Shoutmon: Yeah! Then it's settled.

Then a Crest of Reliability appeared

Dex-Starr: Hey, Shoutmon. Thank you. It wasn't easy, without you.

Shoutmon: Yeah.

B'dg: Boy, Dex-Starr. You've changed now.

Dex-Starr: What do you mean?

B'dg: Yeah, you're less Stubborn and grumpy.

Dex-Starr: What?

B'dg: Yes, Once you find your friends, Shoutmon, you should come hang out in our home!

Dex-Starr: See you at Metropolis.

Shoutmon: I will. And it's a promise.

They began to hug

Francis: Anything I should say to Psychemon, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Nah. I'll see him soon.

He aim the Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it

Meanwhile

At the Forest

USApyon: DemiDevimon! You jerk face!

DemiDevimon: I hate it when you say that!

He hold hostage to Keita

Komasan: We'll at least he's honest, in a dishonest way.

Myotismon: Enough! No minions of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plan for DemiDevimon and for all the world's... once I have taken them for my own to Maleficent.

Fuyunyan: And listen, I've got so bad news for you- that day's never gonna come.

Myotismon: Hmph. Maybe you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the boy's like mean nothing to you at all?

Keita: Fuyunyan, please! Don't say anything to him! You can't let him have the-

DemiDevimon covered his mouth

Fuyunyan: No! Keita! Okay, Myotismon. Tell us what you want?

Myotismon: Let me say this... Shall I began with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation.

DemiDevimon: That's right! This world will be covered in dark.

Fuyunyan: You're insane, Myotismon! Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What was it that you want?

Myotismon: (Sigh) Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Quartzmon, the Digimon who lead me to discover world outside of my own?

Fuyunyan: What the!? You know him!

Myotismon: As for you, of Course. Yes, he shared everything with me- how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and more precious, about the nine shafts of pure light- the ones that wound grand me this power I meeting conquer all worlds with Maleficent and Black Doom. However, the world's were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated from Maleficent. Then I came to me, of course! I can go about conquering other world in my own domination. You know you have the "data" for all the world's, do you? And now I need you to give it to me.

All: What!

Fuyunyan: What do you mean!?

DemiDevimon: Don't ever think about forgetting that. Me and Myotismon was trapped inside it. So give it to us!

Fuyunyan: How come you want the Data?

Myotismon: I think that is none of those words of yours.

He looks Angry

DemiDevimon: Don't do this... You wouldn't want that boy best's friend to get hurt from him, would we?

Myotismon: It looks like you have failed to recognise the futility of your situation. Alright then... Face your fate!

He blast his power to Fuyunyan, but someone throw a Weapon to Shield Fuyuynan and his Friends, then another just attack DemiDevimon and let go off Keita

Keita: Light!

He use his watch to blind Myotismon and DemiDevimon and Keita went to his Yokai Friends

Keita: Thanks, you guys!

They are facing him and DemiDevimon

Fuyunyan: Myotismon.. You have been foiled!

Myotismon: (Growl)

DemiDevimon It looks like he's right. We better go now.

Myotismon: I now know that what I seek lies within these walls that Maleficent said. Trust that I will destroy you in time time.

He left

DemiDevimon: Hey! Wait for me, Myotismon!

They left and then a Stranger who saved them has appeared

Fuyunyan: Did you... Use the Darkness to get here? That's insane! But... I never knew you would save us...

It was Impmon who saved them

Fuyunyan: Impmon.

Impmon: That's right, Floating Cat. I'm doing this for my friends. You got it?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Dream of Yo-kai World

Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, The Paw Patrol, The OWCA and the Littlest Pet Shop Gang are fighting a Dream Eater and then Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon running away

Rocky, Pinky, Russel & USApyon: We're Doom!

Then Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro ran off to chase them

Marshall: Guys! Where are you going?

Chase: You can't run away!?

Peter: Don't worry, I'll take care of them!

He covered his eye and ran off

Perry: Peter, that's the wrong way! It's looks like the Heroes will have to fight on their own!

Gumdramon have arrived and he saw Perry, Marshall, Chase and Jibanyan got hit from the Dream Eater, he fight it and defeated it

Gumdramon: Jibanyan, are you okay?

Jibanyan: Huh? Who are you? Have we met?

Gumdramon: Huh? Wait... Is this like what Yo-Kai dream about? But... Why am I in Yo-Kai World, and that world isn't the one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it.

Chase: Are you okay?

Gumdramon: Oh, um... I'm just wondering... Where I am?

Perry: And... What kind of Youkai are you?

Gumdramon: Oh... Well, you see..

Jibanyan: Shush. (Whisper) We know, your from another world, was it?

Gumdramon: Well, yeah.

Chase: I'm Chase. This is Marshall, Jibanyan and Perry. We're working on a progress. That's why I'm in this world being a super hero.

Gumdramon: Hmm. Am I in the world that Jibanyan visited that we don't know About- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? I think...

Jibanyan: Look like you're Confused, nyan.

Then more Dream Eater appeared

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. I'll handle them!

They are fighting them and they'd defeated them

Chase: Thank you, we owe you one. Some Yokai we turned out to be.

Then Peter has appeared

Peter: Where is the Keima!

Gumdramon: Hey!

Perry: Everything is under control, Peter!

He open his eyes

Peter: You mean we did?

Then Pinky and ther Others appeared and Pinky, Rocky, Russel and USApyon look scared

USApyon: Um... Are they gone?

Gumdramon: USApyon!

USApyon: Yikes! Don't scared us. And, who are you, Dani?

Komajiro: Say, do we know you from somewhere?

Gumdramon: Not really... Nice to meet you all.

Chase: Listen, you guys. This is Gumdramon. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life.

USApyon: So... I'm USApyon.

Russell: Russell.

Pinky: Pinky.

Rocky: Rocky.

Robo-Dog: Robo-Dog.

Sunil: Sunil.

Vinnie: Vinnie.

Zuma: Zuma.

Rubble: Rubble.

Komasan: Komasan.

Komajiro: Komajiro.

Terry: Terry.

Peter: And I'm Peter.

Gumdramon: Yeah, friends for life.

Chase: Now we've got to go protect the city. Everyone, follow me!

They are gonna leave

Gumdramon: Hold on! You're not gonna let me come with you?

Sunil: You aren't a Yokai. And this mission is fraught with danger.

Gumdramon: All the more reason I should help. When the mission is dangerous, the Tough call their friends.

Chase: Hmm... Okay, sure.

Whisper: Okay. Let's do the thing?

Gumdramon: What do you mean?

He whispered to his ears

Gumdramon: Oh. I see.

Chase: All for one...

All: And one for all!

Flashback has started

Pete: Congratulations, Yokai. In light of your potential, I heard by you name the Super Hero. Just look at you- all dressed up, and going nowhere. Now then, let's get down for you mission- bodyguard to Blizzaria! Some Keima who wants to take her away. And it's you mission to keep her safe from them.

Chase: Somebody after her? Don't worry!

Rocky: What? Right now? Don't we have to do some practice?

Sunil: Yeah. But the eighteen of us are ready for this.

Marshall: Don't worry, USApyon, Rocky, Pinky and Russel is brave, Rubble, Zuma, Terry, Robo-Dog, Vennie and Sunil is Tough and Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Peter is Clever. And while, Chase, Perry and Jibanyan and I may be lucky, I've got the heart of a super hero! All for one...

All: And one for all!

They re riding a Carriage and then a Giant Dream Eater is after them

Gumdramon: Dream Eater!

All: Keima!

Peter, Whisper, Komasan & Komajiro: Keima?

The Dream Eater Attacked the Carriage, and then Chase and his Friends fell off

Gumdramon: Guys!: Looks like I have to fight that thing and protect the Carriage.

They are fighting them and they defeated it and three Goons is behind them

Gumdramon: What the?

Goon 1: We'll be lightening your load by six girl.

Goon 2: Now make like those Yo-Kai and Scram.

Goon 3: Au revoir!

He throw a Sword to Gumdramon, he Dodge it and then the fell of the Carriage, and they saw Chase and the other coming

Gumdramon: Guys!

Chase: Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: I'm sorry. They have taken the girls away.

Marshall: Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault.

Komasan: As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the our friends back, Zura!

USApyon: But what if we don't, Dani?

Jibanyan: Komasan was right! As a friend, we can do anything!

Gumdramon: Alright, let's go!

They went off to save the the girls and they saw the carriage

Zuma: Guys, there's the Carriage. But there's no sign of the girls.

Rocky: You don't think they...

Robo-Dog: Yeah. They're out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue.

Pinky: Yeah, because we're Heroes!

They went for and they left Gumdramon

Gumdramon: Guys! Haven't you forgotten someone?!

They went to the Tower and they save the girls from them

Perry: Great job! We rescue the girls.

Gumdramon: Happy to help.

Skye: My Hero.

She look at Pinky

Whisper: (Scream) Keima!

They saw the Keima comes back

Goon 1: Though we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?

Goon 2: Lemme at em.

Gumdramon: We can do this all day.

Marshall: Wait, Gumdramon. Robo-Dog is the smartest, he can have some ideas.

Robo-Dog needs to know a plan, he look at the Window and he got an idea

Chase: You have an idea?

Robo-Dog: I am, and you better hold tight.

Perry: Takes some time.

Robo-Dog: Let's go!

They jump out of the Window and they slingback to the Tower and then the Goons has fell to the Water

Robo-Dog: How was it?

Vinnie: We did it! Hurray for the Super hero!

Then Pinky, USApyon, Rocky and Russel and appeared scared

Pinky: We did it?

All: All for one, and one for all!

At night

Gumdramon: (Yawn) I'm getting sleepy for this.

Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie saw something

Whisper: Hey, it's that?

Zuma: Hey, you!

They ran off

Gumdramon: Guys! Wait!

He is gonna chase them, but Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil stop him

Chase: Gumdramon, where are you going?

Gumdramon: Guys. Listen. Komasan and the others just took off.

Marshall: What? Why would they leave there post?

Then Rocky, Russell, Pinky and USApyon is running

Jibanyan: Guys, Slow down, and what's wrong, nyan?

USApyon: It's a Disaster, Dani!

Chase: Settle down, and what's going on?

Rocky: Pete is gonna rule the Yo-Kai World.

Marshall: What? He made us to become a super hero.

Pinky: He lie to us!

Sunil: Lie? Well, Lie or no Lie. Yo-Kai will never run for danger.

Pinky: Well, we're leaving.

They're gonna leave

Jibanyan: Wait! Guys! Together we can stop Pete, nyan.

Gumdramon: Yeah, we're in this together.

Chase: Come on. We'll be right beside you, because we're friends.

USApyon: We don't wanna do this. We're sorry, Chase.

They ran off

Chase: Guys, wait!

They're already gone and Chase, Marshall, Sunil and Perry look so sad

Gumdramon: Don't worry, they'll be back.

Sunil: Yeah, I hope they will.

Gumdramon: So that "Pete" is the culprit. I wonder what he's up to.

Then they saw Pete laughing up there

Pete: What am I up to? I'm up for my plan!

All: (Gasp)

Gumdramon: Are you Pete?

Pete: Who's that? (Laugh) Another Yokai looking to be endangered... You, and those brats?

Then dream Eaters appeared

Marshall: Pete, but the power vested in me as a Super Hero, I after you. Mister!

Pete: Oh Really? How about this? But the power invested in my fist! I clobbered you!

Then he knock then out

Gumdramon: Guys!

Then he got knocked out from the Dream Eater

Minutes Later

USApyon: (Voice) Gumdramon?

Whisper: (Voice) Gumdramon?

He wake up and saw the Pinky and the others

Gumdramon: Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro, Peter (Gasp) Where's Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan and Sunil?

Whisper: You see, Pete just took them to Mont Saint-Michel. And it looks likes they're in trouble. When the Tides comes in, the dungeon will fill up with water!

Komasan: And so will them.

Gumdramon: Well, come on. We have to go save them!

Rocky: But... Why?

Gumdramon: What's the matter with you!? You guys wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save them! We're friends- friends for life, remember.

USApyon: Yeah!

Whisper: Friends to the end.

Gumdramon: Come on, let's go!

All: Yeah!

Meanwhile

Chase, Marshall, Sunil and Perry are drowning and they cannot hold their breath much longer

Minutes later

Gumdramon and the other saved him

Chase: Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro, Peter, Gumdramon. You came back.

USApyon: Come on, let's go save the Yo-Kai World.

Marshall (Sigh) You guys. We're not even real Super Heroes.

Gumdramon: No way. You are real Super Heroes! And don't tell anybody else tell you you're not.

Rocky: It doesn't matter what we wear.

Peter: Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of you!

Chase, Marshall, Perry and Sunil look happy

Sunil: You know, you're right. When the bunch of us stick togheter, we can accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the Yopple Incorporation. And that's where we'll find the girls! Come on, everyone! We've got a world to save.

All: Yeah.

Meanwhile

Dracmon is here at the Yopple Incorporation and he saw Pete

Dracmon: Who is he? What kind of Yokai world did I end up here? But I have to find out what's he's doing.

He went there and he made it to a Stage

Dracmon: This is a Stage.

He saw someone coming, so he's hiding and he saw Jibanyan and his friends made in of Woods

Dracmon: Is that my friends? Yikes. Those five are together even when they're made out of wood.

The goon put it here, and then a Crate just smash the Wooden of Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper and USApyon

Dracmon: (Gasp) That's not good.

They saw the Keima heading to the Door

Dracmon Hey!

He went off and he saw a Chest moving

Dracmon Is someone in there

He destory the Padlock and the chest it's open and it's Skye, Zoe, Minka, Pepper, Penny and Blizarria

Dracmon: Blizzaria?

Blizarria: Thank you for saving us.

They're gonna leave

Dracmon: Where are you going?

Skye: We're going to help our friends.

Dracmon: Is there anyway I can help you?

Pepper: Who are you anyway?

Dracmon: I'm Dracmon. I'm a friend to Fuyunyan.

Blizzaria: I see. Dracmon. The stages has been rigged from the machine to lure Chase and the others into a horrible trap. If only, we could find a gadget to control it.

And they saw a Goon carried the Gadget

Goon 1: Lucky I remember. Look what I nearly forgot!

And he saw Dracmon, Skye, Blizzaria, Minka, Pepper and Zoe

Goon 1: Eh? Whys the box sans Yo-Kai?

Goon 2: Oi, quit messing around.

Goon 3: The boss is losing is patient.

And they look at Dracmon, Skye, Blizzaria, Minka, Pepper and Zoe

Minka: That's it! That's the one we need.

Dracmon: I'm on it!

He is chasing the Goons to get the Gadget

All: Run for it!

Flashback has started

Blizzaria: Release us at once!

Pete: Actually, it's time to say "Goodbye for your Journey." Girls

Skye: Pete! What is the meaning of this?

Pete: (Laugh) Oh, don't you lose any of your sleep, Puppy. I'm gonna take over the world of Yo-Kai and rule happily ever after. After you become my server, that is.

Zoe: What! We would never do that!

Pete: Oh, really? And that's why the real you won't be the one doing the naming. I got myself another plan to take the stage. And you have to do is to keep your mouth quite and shut.

Minky: A Double? Jibanyan and the others will stop you!

Pete: Oh, never fear, ladies. Those brats will be out of the picture real soon. So, how are looking, Minions?

Goon 2: A-okay, boss.

Goon 3: Test run's done.

Goon 1: We'll flatten them like crepes!

Pete: Excellent. Now, you must hold on to that thing no matter what! If you don't Mind, girls, we have a set reservated for you backstage. (laugh) It's gonna be curtain soon. (Laugh) "Curtains"! I like it!

They put them in a Chest

Flashback has ended

Dracmon got the Gadget back and then A Dream Eater just tripped him. It's disappeared and it tapped his Shoulder and he saw it up there

Dracmon: Looks like it doesn't make any easier for this.

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Zoe: Dracmon, hurry! The machine!

He put the Gadget here and he type it and the Machine has been activated

Dracmon: Hope it work.

They heard Pete Voice at the Stage

Pete: Huh!? That's impossible!

Dracmon: Looks like I made it in time... Gumdramon.

Blizzaria: They're safe. Oh, thank you. You truly saved the day, you two. I see you real brave as a Yo-Kai Hero.

Dracmon: "Yo-Kai Hero"? What the heck is that?

She whispered to his ear

Dracmon: They... Actually say that?

Pepper: Yes. Every Yokai's is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge.

Dracmon: Hm... You're right. And it does fit the moment. All for one... And one for all.

Minutes later

He saw crest of Kindness, he aim it and he got it

Back to Gumdramon and the Others

They went to the Yopple Incorporation and they made it

Gumdramon: Hey, look!

Goon 2: You! Those nitwits!

Goon 3: The boss is gonna be mad.

Goon 1: Hurry!

They carried and Skye, Zoe, Penny, Pepper, Minka, Blizzaria is inside

Skye: Help us!

Chase: It's the girls! Come on. It's time to put our heroes to the test!

They went off and they are in the Stage

Chase: You lost, Pete!

USApyon: There's no Escape, Dani!

Whisper: Yes, it's nineteen against one now!

Pete laugh and then a Crate is gonna crush them

Gumdramon: Look out!

Then the Crate has disappeared

Gumdramon: Huh?

Pete: Huh?! That's impossible!

Gumdramon: Wait... It's my friends, they always there for mr! Alright! Yo-Kai! Get the Girls to safety! I'll handle things here.

Chase: Alright, thank you.

Pete: Why you... How come you foiled my plans! This doesn't add up for this! Keima!

Gumdramon: That's right. You'll need help.

He ais fighting them and he defeated them

Next Day

Enma: In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially doubt them the Royal Musketeer's. Thank you all!

They are cheering

Chase: Alright! Everyone!

All: All for one and one for all!

Minutes later

Gumdramon All for one, and one for all!

He aim the Xros Loader to the Crest of Kindness and he got it.

Meanwhile

Impmon tell everything to Yen Sid and the others

All: (Gasp)

USApyon: No way!

Yen Sid: I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon departed. Quartzmon must have known what we were attempting before we even began.

Whisper: But do you know where they are?

Yen Sid: You must understand, this Examination is in no way how the Mark of Digimon is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... It was a necessity. If Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opossummon, Dracmon and Psychemon completed their fee, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true Digimon Warriors. However, the dangers make this more trial than test.

Fuyunyan: But are they safe for sure?

Yen Sid: Considering their ability. I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opossummon, Dracmon and Psychemon end... Questionably. Quartzmon is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict.

Jibanyan: Oh boy...

Fuyunyan: So...

Yen Sid: As you can see, the Organization Digimon's members are complete people again. Quartzmon will be no different. We cannot afford another moment hesitation. We must be consider any strategy to outwit Quartzmon and catch him off guard. I must warn you again- the road will not be easy.

Impmon: Alright. Let's do this.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Dream of Symphony of Sorcery

Komasan and Komajiro is using a Book to control the Magic and the Star, Damemon look so amaze

Damemon: Wow.

He saw a Dream Eater from Traverse Town coming, he's gonna fight it, but the Dream Eater hit him and send him to the Tower

Damemon: Is this. Am I back in Yen Sid Tower and something seems strange?

He saw Komasan and Komajiro control the book and the darkness is flowing around them

Damemon: Komajiro! Komasan!

He saw a Music Note covered in Darkness

Damemon: Is that what's troubling him? Here goes nothing

He is gonna slash it, but he got backfired

Komasan (Voice) Whoa, is that.. a Digimon? Who are you an apprentice too? I'm Komasan and this is my brother Komajiro, we are the sorcerer apprentice. And who are you?

Damemon: Apprentice? Am I in the World that Komasan and Komajiro become a guardian? So does this world is sleeping?

Komajiro: (Voice) What did you say, Zura?

Damemon: Oh, um... Nothing... I'm Damemon. The, uh, apprentices to... Um... Uh... Hey. Listen, Komasan, Komajiro. How can I do to save you?

Komasan: (Voice) Thank you, Komasan. But it's no use. The monster is possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the Darkness, we need to get a Sound idea.

Damemon: So that Dream Eater is making you trapped inside? Okay. Where do I get a "Sound Idea"?

Komajiro: (Voice) Huh? You'll find one for us, Zura?

Damemon: Of course.

Komasan: (Voice) Thank you.

Damemon: It's not every day we get to do a favor from you guys.

Komajiro: (Voice) Wait, what?

Damemon: Oh, nothing. It's a long story. So what exactly is a Sound idea?

Komasan: (Voice) Alright...

He saw another Music Score coming

Komasan: (Voice) Inside that Music Score should be a power that can wash away any darkness. But, you need to be careful. In between those costs and notes are monsters- not as strong as the big one but still pretty strong.

Damemon: Okay.

He went inside the Music scores

He found the Sound Idea

?: So easily you sink into the depth of slumber.

He saw A Digimon coming

Damemon: Again? Why are you following me?

?: Wonderful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream.

Damemon: Why are you following me?

?: You haven't notice it? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your "test"? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was...

He grab a rose petals and crush it

?: Then you're softer than they say.

Damemon: Huh? What are you saying?

?: But... This will all over soon.

Damemon: Just who are you, Digimon?

?: Sleep on and then we meet again.

Damemon: What?

He disappeared

Damemon: What does that mean to me?

They a Sound idea and it went into him

Minutes Later

He return to the Tower with a Sound Idea

Komasan: Thank you. Now can we try that Sound Idea now?

Damemon: Alright.

He use his tonfu as a conductor, the Sound Idea music went into the Music Score, but it's not working

Komajiro: Hold on? It's one Sound Idea, not enough for this?

Damemon: That's Alright. I have a who can help and that Digimon always wants have my back.

Then another Sound Idea has appeared and it joined together

Komasan: Monge! The Sound have joined together to make a powerful music.

They then Sound Idea went into the Music Score and it's working

Damemon: That's right. Two forces and better then one, right Opposummon? Alright, can I go and fight that thing?

Komasan: (Voice) I think so. But...

Damemon: I'll be okay, see ya in moment.

He went into the Music Score and he is fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated it

Minutes Later

Komasan and Komajiro's Spirit went into their Body, and now they ha ve been awaken and they put the Book on the Table

Komasan: Thank you, Damemon. Well, we couldn't have done it without you, zura.

They hold hands together

Komasan: (Gasp) Monge! The Water! We were gonna help Mickey and Bugs!

Komajiro: Come on!

They're gonna leave

Komasan: See ya later.

Damemon: Bye.

He saw the Crest of Knowledge, he aim it and he got it

Meanwhile

Opossummon is here in Yen Sid's Tower and she saw a Flood

Opossummon: Water?

Opossummon: Is this a Flood? Hmm... It's coming from upstairs.

She went upstair and she saw Komasan and Komajiro

Opossummon: Komasan! Komajiro!

He saw the Music Score covered in Darkness

Opossummon: That Darkness has taken over that Music Score? And have him trap. Looks like I have to get rid of it.

Komasan: (Voice) You cannot fight the Darkness with brute force. I'm Komasan and this is Komajiro and we are an Apprentice to the Sorcerer. Who are you?

Opossummon: Opossummon. If brute force didn't work, tell me, what I can do?

Komajiro: Do you think you could try and help us?

Opossummon: Of Course, I will.

Komasan: Wow, Opossummon, something tells me that you are a friend to Fuyunyan, and maybe we can help each other someday.

Then another Music Score has appeared

Komasan: Inside this Music is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the Darkness. Can you find it?

Opossummon: Don't worry. I'll get that Sound Idea for you.

She went inside the Music Score and search for the Sound Idea

Minute's Later

She found a Sound Idea and it went into her, then everything went Black and she fell down to the Abyss

She have arrived at the Mountains and they saw the Digimon

Opossummon: Were you waiting for me?

?: Yes. The Digimon Chosen by the power of Guardian- Opossummon.

Opossummon: Me? Why

?: It was you first, Is it? But you succumbed to the fairness you could not control, and your price- the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's- passed on to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemoninstead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Like the Keyblade Wielder and the Animal Warriors.

Opossummon: Maybe so. But I'm here to change every of that.

?: Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined.

Opossummon: If you're feeling so scary, let's slip to where you reveal what this is all about.

?: I don't how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And the Digimon who's immune to darkness is of no use to us. And you remind me about the Boy with his Appli Monster

Opossummon: Well, that some good news.

?: Your abyss awaits.

He disappeared and she is fighting Chernabog

Minutes later

She is back in Yen Sid's Tower

Opossummon: (Voice) Thanks, Opossummon. Can we try the Sound Idea now?

She use the Sound Idea and she use shield as a Conductor. And finds out the Sound Idea is not enough to it. And then Another Sound Idea has appeared and then the Room is all clean and back to normal and then Komasan and Komajiro has awaken

Komasan: Monge! That's nice. But how?

Opossummon: Damemon.

Komajiro: Damemon? Hmm... Strange.. Just hearing that name kinda makes me feel like it.

Komasan: Me too.

Opossummon: Yes. That's how he does.

Komasan: What do you know... Opossummon and Damemon. The Sound Ideas you four set free join Together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony.

Opossummon: Yeah. Damemon can find the brightest part of anything, all pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. It's pretty strong not to smile around him.

Komajiro: Monge! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I think he's got you to thank for that. Having such a good friendship means he could really enjoy it.

Opossummon: What?

Komasan: It's like each of you is holding to a little part of the other. Your heart's are always in tune, so they're free to sing. And for that. I hope I'll be a team to him.

Komajiro: Me too.

Opossummon: He will... Trust me.

Both: Sure.

Minutes later

She saw a Crest of Knowledge, she aim it and she got it

Meanwhile

In the Real World

Fuyunyan: Master Yen Sid. Look, do you think he'll be able to do it?

Yen Sid: Hmm... It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin, Zatanna, Shahra and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... Temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire like Lea, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns. Just like the Dinosaur Digimon who use the Burst Mode.

Fuyunyan: Okay, but.. what about Shoutmon and the others?

Yen Sid: Well, if we are running in the assumption Quartzmon know what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there- back in the very place and time when the Digital World were lost to darkness like Destiny Island. Otherwise, Shoutmon and his friends would have been beyond his reach.

Whisper is wondering about it

Fuyunyan: Hmm, do you think that it's possible Quartzmon could have planned things that far in advance?

Yen Sid: No, as a matter of fact, I do not.

Whisper: But what if he do the same thing as Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, and he jumped through time?

Yen Sid: For that to work a version of himself would have had to exist at you source and destination. Not even Quartzmon can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time.

Fuyunyan (Gasp) Uh-oh... I remember- Quartzmon did gave up the body of Cherubimon. It was a version of him that was possessing Psychemon.

Yen Sid: No. It cannot be. Could he be that cunning possess that kind of foresight?

Jibanyan and the others look confuse

Fuyunyan: If it's okay for thst, can I go help Shoutmon and his friends out?

Yen Sid: How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?

Fuyunyan: If Quartzmon as really behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. And for that, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something thatWarrior Kazemon said.

Yen Sid nodded to him

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan. If you wanna do this.

Komasan We're going with you.

Fuyunyan: Guys, I appreciate. But this time, I really need to go alone. The dangers at greater than anything we've ever face before. If something happen to me, Shoutmon, Psychemon and the others, well, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe.

They look down of disappointment

Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, I was not able to locate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but I sense Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them.

Fuyunyan: Thank you. I promise I'll bring them all safe and sound.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Dream of Digital World That Never Was

Shoutmon made it to the World That Never was

Shoutmon: Was this? The Organization Digimon's world?

 **Digital World That Never Was**

?: Shoutmon?

He saw Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Guys. You're here too?

Damemon: Yes. We are.

Shoutmon: But it can't be. We get all seven Crest already. So we've better be awaken again in the real world.

Gumdramon: So, why are we here?

?: Aw, what's wrong with you?

Gumdramon: Who's there! Show yourself!

Then someone is aim to them

?: We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks like it's gonna pay off.

He fired and they dodge it and it was Devimon

Gumdramon: You're a part of this?

Devimon: Look. Let's hit these plot point in order, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon... Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon. First, you must be wondering what about your review itinerary. "Why are we here, not back home?" The question is simple. We brought you to this place, boys! Hijacked your little slumber party before it starts. And even since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides.

Gumdramon: Before it started?

All: (Gasp) The person in the rode!

Shoutmon: And so that Digimon in the black coat, and Apocalymon...

Devimom: That's right. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a sleeping world, only because a part version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met the Rode guy. Thats right, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now.

Shoutmon: That's Insane! Why would we end up?

Devimon: It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you loser never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, was it? Well, test this one- how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home, Boys? You are not gonna wake up, Alright? Look- there's not really versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this.

Damemon: I see. Not really. And why? At least- me, Shoutmon and Gumdramon know who to blame for it!

Devimon n Oh, I see you still have that angry look down, Boys. But, here is where I tag out. I got jus a few more hoops I gotta jump through.

He disappeared and he's above them, he shoot and it surrounded Ace and it make 43 Black Coated Group

?: Come with me.

Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon look so sleepy

Devimon: Good night.

In Shoutmon's Dream

He's in Tokyo

Shoutmon: Where am I? Wait...

He saw the Bagra Army and the Xros Hearts having fight

Shoutmon: This is my partner's world and that means, I am fighting the Bagra Army who trying to take over the Digital World and the Human World.

Then a Digimon is behind him

?: Yes. This was where it started. At this point, I still have no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path.

Shoutmon: Why's that?

?: That is Quartzmon produced to just a heart- the being you and your friends called "Lucemon"

Then the Person in the Rode appears in front of Shoutmon

Shoutmon: Ah!

Then Shoutmon look so sleep.

In Damemon's Dream

Damemon wake up that night

Damemon: Him...

He saw a younger self of Him, Gumdramon and Shoutmon

Damemon: Was that?

?: Yes. The point in time that Devimon mentioned.

Damemon: Me and my friends, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness after the Battle of Quartzmon?

?: To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Lucemon first send me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion.

Damemon: How come? That he knew everything that would happen?

?: Nope, not everything. But remember, Lucemon possessed Psychemon and saw his experiences in real time.

Damemon: So? That could only tell him a lot. How did he know I would be here after I came back to protect Yuu?

?: Simple.

Then the World have been covered to darkness, and Damemon saw Yuu heading towards him

Damemon: Yuu!

He disappeared, and then Damemon look so sleepy.

Gumdramon's Dream

Gumdramon has ended up in Traverse Town and saw alot of him

Gumdramon: Huh?

?: You've been here many times. Your first journey... Your voyage through memories... In the Datascape... In your dreams. Relieved again and again... Like déjà vu. Just like Shoutmon who wants to become a Digimon King.

Gumdramon saw Fuyunyan heading to the 3 District

Gumdramon: Fuyunyan?

Then Jibanyan and his friends has appeared in front of him, and they look at the Star that has been blink out, they went off and then Hidabat is heading to the 3rd District, so Gumdramon is going there

Dracmon: (Voice) Gumdramon!

He look so sleepy and then he's in the World that never was

Gumdramon: Where am I?

He saw Shoutmon and Damemon

Gumdramon: Guys. Where are we?

Shoutmon: I don't know where we are?

Then he saw Fuyunyan and his Friends ran off

All: Guys!

They're going after them and they saw Takumi, Keisuke, Taiga

Shoutmon: Taiga?

Gumdramon: Keisuke?

Damemon: Takumi?

They're gonna leave

Shoutmon: Guys, wait!

They stop them

Shoutmon: We have a message for you. We meant to tell you once this was all over.

Then they turned into Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon

Gumdramon: What the?

Damemon: Who... Are you?

Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has a Single Tear

Gumdramon: What the?

Shoutmon: Did I have a...

Damemon: What's wrong with me?

Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon left

Shoutmon: Hey!

Psychemon: (Voice) Please, Wake up!

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went off to find them and they saw three Black Coated Person

Shoutmon: Look. Can you tell why you're running away?

They removed their hood and it was Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon

Shoutmon: Veemon?

Gumdramon: Hawkmon?

Damemon: Armadillomon? What are you doing? Are we dreaming?

They nodded means no

Shoutmon: Well, can you tell us?

Veemon: This could have been the other way around?

Shoutmon: What?

Hawkmon: But it really has to be you and your friends.

Gumdramon: What are you saying?

Armadillomon: There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, because I am you. So you can feel what I felt.

Veemon: I'm you, Shoutmon.

Hawkmon: And I'm you, Gumdramon

Shoutmon: (Sigh) Guys, you're you. You don't digivolve like us, but we're not the same.

Gumdramon: We wanted to tell you something. That the real you will remember everything that you have, so you can be with him, because you're real.

They look so surprised

Veemon: Shoutmon... Gumdramon... Damemon.. Listen... That's why it has to be you.

Veemon hold Shoutmon's Hand, Hawkmon hold hands to Gumdramon and Armadillomon hold his hand to Damemon, and all of Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon's Memories flowed into them, and then they disappeared and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon felt the Pain

Shoutmon: Oh no, this one again! What was it that you want from us?!

Psychemon: (Voice) Boys, don't chase the dreams. They'll led you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is Heading that way and they found their friends and their partners

Gumdramon: Taigiru! Dracmon!

Damemon: Yuu! Opossummon!

Shoutmon: Taiki! Psychemon! We found you!

Then they turned into, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon

Shoutmon: Who?

Agunimon & Beetlemon: Bearmon.

Lobomon & Sorcerymon: Kotemon.

Loweemon & Kazemon: Kumamon.

Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has turned into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon without knowing it

All: What?

They want them to hold their hand, they're gonna do it and then they're stop, and then Agunimon and the other is walking off, they are chasing them, but they run slowing

Damemon: What happening?

Gumdramon: I don't know!

Psychemon: (Voice) Shoutmon!

Dracmon: (Voice) Gumdramon!

Opossummon: (Voice) Damemon! Please!

Psychemon: (Voice) Please, Wake up! Shoutmon!

Then they disappeared

All: Stop!

Then they saw a Light and they have a Memory, about how they met Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. And then they saw Lucemon

Shoutmon: What the?

Then they blast off to somewhere

Hours Later

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has appeared in front of Devimon

Devimon: Oh boy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he and those Digimon Almost wake you up.

Shoutmon: So then, all the things I was- did you put that in my mind and our data?

Devimon: No. That wasn't "stuff." It was a dream. The falling asleep thing was definitely our bad. But we can't put things in your head. Look, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue.

Shoutmon: Well... My heart was aching. That's why I keep going.

Gumdramon: Even me.

Damemon: So am I.

Devimon: Oh... Thank you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart, for pushing them right into our clutches. Aren't Hearts good? Steer us wrong every time.

Gumdramon: You knew, was it. Because you all have hearts! Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Impmon, Keisuke, Takumi, Taiga even those three Digimon. I felt what Hawkmon and his friends felt and... They laughed together, fighting and they grieved. You have to have a heart to make you feel bad.

Devimon: Well... It's about time you noticed.

Then Apocalymon appeared

Apocalymon: Of course. A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce it's sense of self. But listen to this, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I know, even after we were devided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation.

Shoutmon: You mean you... How could you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?

Devimon: Apocalymon and Quartzmon formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a lot of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. And for that- they were gonna turn all the members into Quartzmon.

Damemon: Make more Quartzmon? You lie to your allies to... But you- didn't you get the scared to turning into Someone else?

Devimon: Me? I'm a Half of Quartzmon.

Shoutmon: That's insane...

Apocalymon: However- through weakness of body... Weakness of will.. or weakness of trust- most of the original member we had chosen for the Organization Digimon l were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected.

All: (Gasp)

Apocalymon: We have learned of the hearts folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proved to be a worthy choosing assignment for the Organization Digimon.

Shoutmon: That's enough! You make People's hearts like water on a bucket, but they're not!

Gumdramon: Heart are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they're what ties us together even when we're apart!

Damemon: They need to... Make us strong.

Devimon: Of Course! You're stronger because of the ties you have the power and with other people. And if the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's choose a rookie like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... Once you side with us.

Shoutmon: We know the power's never choose us, but didn't care.

Gumdramon: We're glad to be a small part of something bigger-

Damemon: The people that did choose.

Devimon Look so Shock

Shoutmon, Gumdramon & Damemon: Our Friends... They were our power!

Devimon (Gasp) Those word you have! You're insane! Okay. See what the power get to you. Apocalymon! They're all yours!

They are fighting and then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Defeated him and then they got collapse from the Darkness and then a Digimon has appeared

Shoutmon: You again?

?: You just make it easy. I know you think you did it, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber. There's not returning to the world above.

Gumdramon: How come?

?: We tell you already. It was not the Sleeping Crest that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path one we laid out for you. That sigil on your forehead and your eyes is the proof.

Damemon: Huh?

?: Look? That sigil of the Scar below your eyes, Shoutmon. And the Scar on your Forehead, Gumdramon. Even your eyes, Damemon, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, boys. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the forty four dark vessel.

Damemon: Why... Us...

?: Why was it assured you would come here today like Sora and Ace? Because I followed my path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, boys, as our forty four member. These facts cannot be changed.

Shoutmon: What is... The meaning of this...

?: I just told you all that I knew. We are all the, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I can return to my own time, and grow into the Digimon who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Will, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world.

Shoutmon: Psychemon...

Gumdramon: Dracmon...

Damemon: Opossummon...

?: You're heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness like Sora and Ace. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Night, boys.

They have been asleep

At the Round Room

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is Sleeping on their sit

In their Dream

They are Floating in abyss and then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's heart has appeared and it went to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart and they transforms into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon in full Armor and they rest in their dream

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Find Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Psychemon is here in the Organization 15 Digimon world, Inside the Castle

Psychemon: Whoa, where am I?

?: Psychemon?

He saw Dracmon and Opossummon coming

Psychemon: Guys. Where are we?

Dracmon: I don't know.

Opossummon: But why are we here? We already got seven crest- so we should be back in the world we came from.

Dracmon: Well, I guess we should find out.

They explore around the Castle and they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon trapped inside a Bubble

Opossumon: Was that?

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

Opossummon: Damemon!

They saw all of their dream

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

Opossummon: Damemon! Please!

Psychemon: Please, Wake up! Shoutmon!

Then the Anti Black Coat has appeared

Dracmon: You! You're the one who's trapped them from the Nightmare!

Psychemon: If you are... We're what Nightmares fear!

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Psychemon: Boys. Don't chase the dream, they'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.

Then they disappeared and they saw Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Dream

Opossummon: Huh? What's happening in their World?

Dracmon: Then why can't they wake up? Did have to take some sleep?

?: That's right.

All: Lucemon!

Lucemon: They can never wake up. No matter how many nightmare you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the Chasm of Dream.

Opossummon: What?

Psychemon: Why?

Lucemon: Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness- it hold our sleep. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Heart belongs to the darkness now.

Psychemon: Our Friends can never give in the darkness!

Lucemon: But you feel it, didn't you? This world, the Nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality when you came?

All: (Gasp)

Psychemon: No, it can't be. This is a...

Lucemon: Dream of a Dream. A two fold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Their dreams. And now darkness within darkness squats you.

Then the darkness is below the feet

Dracmon: What!

They are struggling to be free

Psychemon: Guys! I can't get lose!

Dracmon: Me too!

Opossummon: So am I!

Then they are in the Darkness, and they saw Lucemon

Lucemon: At the start of your test, when you strick out from that city planet, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dive into their Dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your represents- a Dream Eater to protect Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from Nightmares.

Psychemon: Us? We're the Dream Eater?

Lucemon: Yes. But you all failed to protect them. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you looked that Power away in the end.

Psychemon: (Sigh) Except... It's not over. We can still save them.

Lucemon: So you understood what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friends.

Dracmon: Lucemon... Or Quartzmon. You used to be a Digimon Warrior. But darkness stole your heart, and the powers with it.

Psychemon: Haven't you notice? That's half the reason we're even on their journey. After allowing the darkness into our hearts, are we still fit to control those power. Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting us again. So we get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back.

Lucemon: Finally, you see clearly.

Opossummon: You know... When we look at you... There's this memory that flashes back. A secret they said we'd keep before Quartzmon take over Psychemon.

Psychemon: The main reason we kept dreaming about seeing the other worlds... Was because of them.

Lucemon: Hm?

Dracmon: Our Journey begins here, and now. We're going back to the real world, and then to Shoutmon and his friend's Side.

Lucemon: This... Is your question?

Psychemon: Of course. We know the way... Consume the darkness return it to light.

Lucemon: You can do this.

So they are gonna fight

Dracmon: Lucemon! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!

Lucemon: Ever the fool, Digimon. And forever a pawn of the darkness!

He summon his guardian and they are gonna fight, they are fighting him and they defeated him and his guardian, his guardian is reaching them and it disappeared.

Psychemon: Strength, to protect what matters.

Then they are in the world that never was

Opossummon: This place... Have we finally made it out of the dream?

Psychemon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and us have been split up since the start of our journey, because Lucemon- I mean, Because Quartzmon planned it. And that means... We're a long way off course, from the mark of Digimon exam Yen Sid gave us.

Opossumon: Okay, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is gotta be here.

They made to the Castle and it's a Dead end

Dracmon: A Dead end?

Psychemon: Perfect. I know we're back in the real world, but we still have our Dream Eater powers. Which means... Thry still didn't wake up. Where are you, boys?

They heard a Noise of a Dream Eater and they saw it at the Castle

Dracmon: There! Is that where they are?

Opossummon: But how can we get there?

Then a Dream Eater appeared

Psychemon: Of course. We get it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Save Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

They are at the Round room and they saw Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

Opossummon: Damemon!

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

They are gonna get hthem, but a Digimon just stopped

?: Don't touch my new vessel.

Dracmon: "Vessel"?

?: Of course. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... Resistance to darkness, Digimon. So we did what the Power die, and moved down the list. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.. Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, they became two aware of himself and return to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Organization 15 Digimon's true goal, is to divers Quartzmon's heart among forty four vessels. Thanks to you and them, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But,we managed to make up the difference. And now, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, the forty four vessel, is within our grasp.

Psychemon: Forty four... Quartzmon.

Then all the Members has appeared

Oppossummon: What happening?

?: The Real Organization 15 Digimon and new members.

Psychemon: The Organization Digimon?

Duskmon: I am Duskmon from the past. My master gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of himself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today.

Psychemon: From the past?

Duskmon: There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you have to leave your bodies behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination, Digimon's. Upon arrival, you can only make forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen.

Opossummon: What have you done now?

Duskmon: My future master would arrived soon.

They saw a Darkness from that Sit

Duskmon: Then, time of all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that.

Then a Light appeared and it was Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: Stopza!

It stop time and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon saw Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: Sorry I'm late, kids.

All: Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan: Look, there's no time. Get Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, so we can leave! We can't stop them much long.

Dracmon: Alright.

Then Duskmon appears and he blast Fuyunyan

All: Fuyunyan!

Duskmon: What have I told you not to touch!

Opossumon: How come you can move?

He summon his sword

Fuyunyan (Gasp) Oh no. Are you...

Duskmon: Be gone.

They have been teleported in this realm of time and they are fighting him and they defeated him and they are back in the Round Room

Fuyunyan: You okay?

Dracmon: Yes.

Then the Spell is gone and then Fuyunyan saw Quartzmon

Fuyunyan: Quartzmon! We were right about you!

They saw him at the Higher Sit

Quartzmon: All of this was decided. My forty four would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight.

Fuyunyan: Why are you doing this for?

Quartzmon: In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the Blade of Power, Digi-blade and X-blade. Digimon and Digidestined's vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Digimon War, Keyblade War, Warrior War" The violent clash shattered the Digi-blade into sixty pieces- twenty six of light, and forty four of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Digi-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now.

Fuyunyan Look so angry

Fuyunyan: What you did back there -you have been mistaken-changed the destinies of nine of my friends!

Quartzmon: Hm, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The three broken Digimon who failed to be the blade... the misguided Digimon Warriors who sacrificed themselves for a friend and the feckless youth who became my new vessel even two warrior has been Fading away from the darkness.

Dracmon: Fuyunyan, you knew about this all along?

Oppossummon: But why?

Fuyunyan: I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good. Why? How come I'm so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Myotismon started gathering the nine Digidestined of hearts.

Quartzmon: Of course, They were all my doing. I used the evil Digimon lord to find nine pure lights for me, just as I prepared fourty four of my Vessel to fill with pure darkness.

Psychemon: But you have failed. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon stopped you in your tracks on both counts.

Quartzmon: Of course, they did. That Dull, an ordinary Digimons to Gumdramon, a Brave and Stronge Digimon to Shoutmon and an Annoying, immature Digimon to Damemon- a warrior wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the twenty six Guardian of Light and fourty four of Darkness (Laugh)

Fuyunyan: Twenty six guardians of light? Well, for warriors wielders, there's Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. And my 9 missing friends, that's 15. Then the twenty six would be...

He look at Throne

Fuyunyan: That means...the fourty four seekers of darkness...

Quartzmon: Yes, Brave Yo-Kai. Perceptive. But Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you 15 guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your Twenty six of lights just like my forty four darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-

Quartzmon & Fuyunyan: The Digi-blade!

Quartzmon has Summon his sword

Quartzmon: But first, the forty four darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!

He waves his hand and then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's sit has rise up

Fuyunyan: No!

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

Opossummon: Damemon!

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

They are gonna save them but Apocalymon slams Fuyunyan against one as Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon is knocked to the ground by Lucemon. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's throne reaches Quartzmon's height and he laughs quietly. He holds up his sword, waving his hand over it. It pulses with red energy and he raises it high. With a swift motion, he points it at Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Fuyunyan, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon watch helplessly as a glowing heart speeds toward Them from the end of Quartzmon's Sword. It nearly reaches Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon before there is an explosion

Fuyunyan: He did it!

Apocalymon: You!

In a flurry of flames, Impmon stands on the throne, holding a lifeless Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon around his Arm and his Shoulder and his weapon in the other

Devimon: Impmon!

Impmon: Now my name? Thanks.

Devimon: You don't have to be here!

Impmon: Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?

He look at Quartzmon

Impmon: You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!

Devimon: What now, you timer head? Our time is up!

And then the Black Coated Person is attacking Impmon and it was

Impmon: Wizardmon.

He stared at him. Fuyunyan use his power to punch Apocalymon, then Psychemon and his friends use their power to hit Lucemon and they disappeared, and they were above Them

Psychemon: What are you doing here, Impmon?

Impmon: How did you know my... (Sigh) never mind. So let's get out of here!

Fuyunyan: Alright!

Then Lucemon has Summon his Guardian and then it grab Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon and Fuyunyan and then a Shooting star has hit the Guardian and it disappeared, it was Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Whisper who saved them

USApyon: You know we have to learn that stuff, Dani.

Whisper: Alright.

Jibanyan: Looks like I'm losing my lunch, nyan.

Komasan: Not me, Zura.

Komajiro: So am I.

Fuyunyan: Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! You saved us!

Then Quartzmon and the Organization Digimon member are fading.

Quartzmon: We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the twenty six and the forty four is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!

They are gone now

Minutes Later

They are back at Yen Sid's Tower

 **Mysterious Tower**

Yen Sid: Twenty Six Lights, Forty Four darknesses... Quartzmon has been busy.

They all look worried about Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, they didn't wake up

Fuyunyan: Boys. Don't say you're hearts sleeping, too.

Yen Sid: No, Fuyunyan. This affiliation is not the same.

Psychemon: Can we do something for them?

Yen Sid: In your Mark of Digimon exam, you were to found seven sleeping Crests. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison slumber, and also acquired the power to free a heart from its sleep. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, you find those Crest within their Heart. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to ask and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Hearts.

Fuyunyan: You want them to dive back into Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's heart? But, Yen Sid. Their heart's is down in the darkest abyss. If Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon is not careful, they will get trapped down there with him. No, they can't... I'll go to save them.

Yen Sid: And perhaps you may even succeed, Fuyunyan. But there is no denying Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon stands the better chance, having dived into Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's heart as long as he has.

They look so worried for Shoutmon and his friends

Dracmon: Fuyunyan.. we really owe you. But Me, Psychemon and Opossummon have to go inside their Hearts.

Fuyunyan: But, Guys...

Psychemon: Look at them. Sleeps like nothing happened- like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The nine of us agreed to have an adventure around the Digital World, and now this Digimon King would go take a nap to doze off.

Dracmon: Gumdramon always wanted to be strong like Shoutmon. Every time he does that, because he wanted to be strong. and Now he take a nap for this.

Opossummon: And for Damemon, he always cared for his partners even me, and now he take a day off for this.

Psychemon: You see, it's our job to keep them on feet. Beside, what kind of Digimon Warrior would sleep though the test? We're doing it for ourselves, too. They saved us once.

Dracmon: And... We hear them calling our name. They need our help.

Fuyuynan: Okay. There Something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach them. All you have to do is follow that connection!

USApyon: That's right. And we're all connected to them.

Whisper: Of course..

Jibanyan: Well, Shoutmon is a great king to us.

Komasan: And I like Damemon so much.

Komajiro: Me too.

USApyon: Gumdramon is a good Digimon to me.

Impmon: And if the Darkness have you, I promise I'll let you out. Because I'm doing for a friend.

Psychemon: Everyone, thank you. We will be back soon.

They went into Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Dream World, and they're in a Dark Abyss

Dracmon: Whoa, this abyss... Do you think we're inside their dream?

Opossummon: I think we are.

Then they saw Nightmare Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon in Full Armor and he's gonna fight him

All: Huh!?

They fighting them and they defeated them, then they're Helmet has been crack and then they transforms back into Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and they're Unconscious

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

Opossummon: Damemon!

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

They're gonna a save them, but they cannot pull them out and then they're Gone, they look at the Xros Loader

Psychemon: We'll search for you.

They aim Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Xros Loader to the Crest of Light and they're in the Digital World

Psychemon: This is the Island Zone.

Dracmon: We're back home?

Then they saw Veemon

Psychemon: Veemon?

Veemon: What is that you're so afraid of?

Psychemon: Losing something that important

He disappeared and they saw Kotemon

Dracmon: Kotemon? No, you're a Different Kotemon.

Kotemon: What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?

Dracmon: Well... My close friends.

He disappeared

Dracmon: What's going on here?

Opossummon: I don't know.

They saw something at the beach looking at the Sun

Opossummon: Damemon?

They ran off to see him and it wasn't Damemon, it was Falcomon

Opossummon: Who are you?

Falcomon: Opossummon, make a Wish?

Opossummon: Another Question? Okay... I wish... To recover something important that I lost.

They has been teleported in the Human World and they saw a envelope

Dracmon: What's this?

Psychemon: I don't know.

?: Hmm... You were not the visitor I expected.

They saw Wisemon

Psychemon: DiZmon. Oh, wait... Wisemon. What are you doing here?

Wisemon: Perhaps I wanted to Atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... That I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself with my friends and our research, and hid them within Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Psychemon: You mean this is... Data?

Wisemon: Yes. A clue, I think, to finding yourselves or your list friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon was the only one able to return to their Digimon Form without destroying their Nobodies. That is a statement to the love in his heart of other people, and the bond that tie them together. Maybe, they have the power to bring back the heart and existence of those connection to him- to recreate people we thought were lost to us Forever. Our mode precious treasures- even an empty puppet- the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind- there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take a rookie Digimon to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny. And perfect. Gumdramon Shoutmon and Damemon has a heart like that- uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, three of them may have the power to mend it. They have touch many hearts, they have accepted them, and they have saved them. And some of those Hearts have never left them- whether they fell into fairness or were trapped there- whether they sleep in the darkness of Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Heart, or were welcomed into its warmth- they can be saved. All they needs to do is be themselves and follow wherever it is that their heart taken them like Sora. It is the best and the only way. The rest is inside it.

They look at the envelope

Psychemon: Okay, thanks you.

Wisemon: Of course. And... Why are you here?

Dracmon: Oh, well... You see... We just want to wake our friends up.

Wisemon: You don't think they fell asleep.

Oposummon Yep. What'll I do with them?

Wisemon: What, indeed.

They laugh

Wisemon: Never be sad. They are okay.

All: Huh?

Wisemon: They weren't here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning them, you saved them

Psychemon: Wait... You mean... The Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon wrapped in that Black phantom?

Wisemon: Then, you can ended and you were questioned by three young Digimon. That was the final key to awaken them. They are now awaken. You can go home now.

Dracmon: Alright, thank you.

They use their crest to the Crest of Miracle and they went back to the Real World

Wisemon: Young Digimons! I do not believe you ever tell me your names.

Psychemon: My name.. it's Psychemon.

Dracmon: Dracmon.

Opossummon: Opossummon.

They went back to the Real World

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Ending (KH:DDD Digimon Stories)

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has awaken

Fuyunyan: Psychemon! Dracmon! Opossummon! You're awake.

Psychemon: Shoutmon!

Opossummon: Damemon!

Dracmon: Gumdramon!

They saw Shoutmon and his Friends celebrating

Shoutmon: Jibanyan, would you stop it! You're eating all the chocolate bar!

Jibanyan: Don't be worried, there's plenty to eat, nyan.

Damemon: Wow, this ice cream is sure it's delicious.

Komasan: Told ya.

Gumdramon: Man, I like this cake!

USApyon: Me too, Dani!

Komajiro: I am so happy for this.

Psychemon: Guys!

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon removed their Funny Hat and the mask

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Damemon: Opossummon!

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

They hugged Them

Shoutmon: Your alright!

Dracmon: Umm, haven't we got this Backwards?

Opossummon: And why are having a tea party without me?

Damemon: You're okay!

Psychemon: I give up. You okay? Are you alright?

Shoutmon: Yeah. I never been so better.

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Shoutmon: We were watching what was going on in oir dream. And I could heard your voices the whole time for this. Thank you, you guys.

Damemon: And Thank you everyone.

They are cheering to them

Shoutmon: Oh! Did we pass the test now?

Yen Sid: You performed truly Admirably, all of you.

They line up for the Exam

Yen Sid: More than anything. I am grateful to have you all back from Quartzmon's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Impmon, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great flash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Digimon Warriors, one with a new kind of power. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, you all deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to get the final crest and save a friend. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, I name you our new true Digimon Warrior.

All: (Gasp)

Shoutmon: You did it, you Guys! I know you can do it! You pass the flying colours! Great job!

Dracmon: I am... Now... A Digimon Warrior?

Oposummon: Wow, I can't believe.

Psychemon: But it was.

Whisper: Mmm. Shoutmon, you're kinds acting like it's your that passed.

Komasan: I told you they still needed some practice.

Gumdramon: We can still hear you.

Psychemon: This... Is the... Great.

Fuyunyan: Congratulations!

Psychemon: Thank you, Fuyunyan. I owe it to my friends.

Impmon: Well, I'll catch up with you in no time.

Damemon: Why? You want to become a Digimon Warrior?

Impmon: Of course. You know I came here to learn how to become a Mystic Digimon. And even though, I am part of the original Digidestined.

All: You!?

Impmon: Look, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know I was gonna come clean up, Power in hand! But I don't know how I can do this. Must be something come with my hand or something.

Then he's hand is glowing

Impmon: Whoa.

All: Whoa!

Minutes later

Komasan: You're leaving now, Zura?

Gumdramon: Yeah, I did doze off... I have some stuff to take care of.

Shoutmon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Jibanyan: Are you gonna be alright?

Shoutmon: We will.

Fuyunyan: Be careful.

Psychemon: Make sure you be alright.

Damemon: We will, see ya.

They got teleported in a Dream World of Traverse Town and they're at the 2rd District

Shoutmon: Great.

Damemon: It's still here.

Gumdramon: I was hoping this world is there- hmm... But where are they?

Shoutmon: I don't know.

Damemon: They were supposed to be here.

They looking around and nobody's here

All: (Sigh)

Then they heard a Sound and they saw a Dream Eater

Gumdramon: There you are!

He hugged it and then another Dream Eater is here

Shoutmon: Hi.

Then another and all Dream Eater are here

Shoutmon: Thanks, you're Awesome for us!

Meanwhile

In the Digital World somewhere

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon is sleeping and they smile, because of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's happiness

 _ **The Darkness awaken**_

In the Digital World, Duskmon is looking at the Sea

Duskmon: This World is not enough for me.

 _ **The Light in the Darkness**_

At the Dark Margin

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are staring at the Sea with a Smile

 _ **Leads to the last key**_

At the Yen Sid's Tower

Jibanyan and his Friends are waiting

Whisper: Hm, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's is so late. I hope they're okay?

Komasan: And even though, Impmon just hurried back to Digital Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's send Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon away, too, on some mystery errands.

Komajiro: Do you think we'll do something important?

Then Someone is coming

Komasan: Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon! You're here! And who's that?

They look shock

Meanwhile

Yen Sid: The Keyblade Wars, Digimon Wars and Warriors War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness, and the X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the Broken Digi-blade was then divided into nine, to protect the number of Prue hearts in the world.

Fuyunyan: Nine pure lights. They're... The digidestined of heart. Like the Princesses of Heart.

Yen Sid: Indeed. Those nine pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our twenty six light to avert another Digimon War, Quartzmon will still target the nine Digidestined in order to forge the Digi-blade like the X-blade.

Bugs: So, there's gonna be a clash between twenty six lights and forty four darknesses.. and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Digimon War?

Yen Sid: To protect the Nine pure hearts, we will need twenty two lights strong enough to stand against the forty four darknesses.

Fuyunyan: So we're missing eleven Guardian of Light.

Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has arrived

Fuyunyan: Guys, you're here.

Dracmon: Yeah.

Dracmon: Master Yen Sid. We brought some eleven "Guests" you asked for but... You never say why?

Then eleven Guests has appeared

Fuyunyan: (Gasp) It's you!

Yen Sid: I have come to learn that you, too, can use the power like you're Digimons. I'm glad you're all here..

It was Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Nene, Zenjirou, Akari, Kiriha and Old Clock Shop Man

 _ **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Digimon Stories)**_


End file.
